


婚前婚後

by xxx83221



Series: 婚姻 [2]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 《婚姻》的超大型番外篇，時間線橫跨《婚姻》一文，描述兩人最終如何真心相待的故事。
Relationships: Li Shang/Shan Yu (Disney)
Series: 婚姻 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993435
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

烏古斯已經厭倦了分享。

這並不是說他已經不想與家中的弟妹們共享父母親的愛或族中的資源了；他知道那些是必要的，也是他完全願意給的。

但是，當烏古斯越長越大，他就越來越渴望擁有「自己的」。和家人一起住在同一間大帳棚很好，和弟妹們分享玩具、衣服和食物很好，和朋友以及其他族人分享馬匹、木材和炭火也都是必要的。可是當烏古斯站在營地裡、身邊到處都是來來往往的族人的時候，當他莫名渴望著能有一小段私人的時間和獨立的空間的時候，他就覺得自己已經對分享這件事萬分厭倦了。

促使他爭取單于的位置的動機就是如此簡單：他要有「自己的」，越多越好。論繼承順位，其實前任的單于既有兒子也有弟弟，他只不過是一位遠親，無論是父死子繼或終兄弟及都輪不到他。但烏古斯很有能力也有自知之明，於是他靠著在單于的面前展現自己的才華以及，當然，稍稍耍了點無傷大雅的小手段讓其他繼承順位的人出醜──順利地被選為了下一任的單于。

成為單于之後的烏古斯終於有了很多「自己的」：自己的帳篷、自己的馬匹、自己的妻妾、自己的僕役、自己的寵物…他的人生似乎總算圓滿了。但，他很快地發現了問題：房事。

單于一開始還以為問題是出在他的妻妾們身上──當然，他自己怎麼可能有什麼問題嘛──但他私下請教了幾位族中長老之後，才恍然大悟，原來問題還真的是出在自己的身上。他的成長過程的一切不外乎是照顧弟弟們、幫父母親的忙，再來就陷入了單于繼承人的競爭之中，根本無暇探索這方面的事情，才以至於事到如今才發現自己的偏好。

於是單于很快地盤算了起來。子嗣並不成問題；他有一個哥哥和五個弟弟，每個人都能替他生孩子。閼氏們的心情不成問題；單于和她們解釋了情況，她們基本上都明理又懂事，可以接受，況且他已是單于，她們再怎麼嫁也不會有更好的了。她們彼此商量了一番，一人挑選了一個「夫君」，事情就解決了。

剩下的問題，他得自己想辦法。

幸好，匈奴人不像中原的瘦皮猴們那樣惺惺作態；只要沒有擾亂家族血統的疑慮，在性事方面他們並沒有什麼禮教要遵守的。既然他的對象是同性，他當然很輕易地就能夠在數量龐大的族人中找到床伴。

可是下一個問題也出在這裡：只有床伴。憑著他自身的魅力、他的地位以及他能給的東西，他很容易就能說服對方答應和他在單于的帳篷裡來個一夜春宵，可是僅此而已。不論他邀請的是俊秀的少年還是挺拔成熟的戰士，對方都會在第二天清晨拍拍屁股離開，回到他們自己的妻妾身邊；而少數沒有妻妾的、和他「一樣」的人，單于也無法阻止他們再去找別人共度春宵。他曾試著對幾個他確實相當滿意的床伴提出過要求，但就是沒有人答應。「男的閼氏？這有點奇怪吧。而且…」他們總是面有難色地這麼說，「而且我以後還是打算娶妻的。我想要自己的家庭，而家裡還是要有個女人才像家嘛…」

換言之，在這件事上，他找不到「自己的」。這讓單于氣惱了很多年。他是單于，只要對方答應，他能給對方的東西多得數不清──可是就是沒有人願意成為他「自己的」。

一直到李翔出現。

單于看到他的第一眼就知道他是他的同類。只是當時他剛失去了太多士兵、急須報仇，並沒有辦法多做他想。然而，當中國的皇帝提出了和親的提議時，他心中立刻就有了人選。李翔也是士兵，身段當然沒話說，樣貌也是單于喜歡的型。他提出了人選之後，中國方在回信裡告訴他，李翔原本是那個可恨的花木蘭的夫君，這又讓他更加滿意。

然後他得到了他。他得到了李翔。單于佔有了、蹂躪了他，迫使他明白了自己其實有一副怎樣的身體，而單于又能對這副身體做到些什麼事。他看起來不太甘願，但那也沒關係，單于想；反正他是「同類人」，跟那個花木蘭是不可能有結果的，所以這也是為他好。況且，自己可是匈奴族有史以來有過最好的單于！假以時日，李翔一定也會和他的族人一樣，不得不真心臣服於他的威信和魅力之下。

李翔是「自己的」。當單于替渾身赤裸的李翔蓋上蠶絲被的時候，他想到這點，心中感到無比的亢奮與滿足。他終於有了一位真正屬於他的閼氏了！他興奮地想著。當然啦，李翔接下來可能會傷心一陣子，但他會對他很好，會愛他、照顧他、給他所有自己能給的東西，像一位真正的好夫君一樣，然後一切都會沒有問題──那個時候，單于很認真地這麼相信。


	2. Chapter 2

李翔從睡夢之中醒來。他一開始還想不太起來發生了什麼事；在他藉於睡夢與清醒之間的那幾秒鐘裡，他想著的除了「現在是什麼時辰了」之外，竟然是「今天有新兵要訓練嗎」和「希望木蘭今天有記得做早餐而不是偷跑去私塾聽晨課，我明明都說我會教她讀的了」。

然後他才想起來，他已經不是將軍，也不是木蘭的夫君了。他和匈奴的單于成了親，他也侍寢了。他甚至都已經不確定自己還算不算是個男人。他拉緊身上蓋的被褥，深深地吸一口氣，又緩緩地吐出來。

起碼到目前為止，一切都還算可以忍受。當他決定按照皇上的旨意和親過來的時候，他就已經做好了心理準備：被鞭打、被迫做所有下賤的事情、甚至是被輪流侵犯，就像戰時被俘的敵軍那樣；李翔有過各種猜測，也做好了自己沒猜準的心理準備，因為誰也不知道邊地的野蠻人喜歡做些什麼。然而到目前為止，他身上甚至連一處傷口都沒有。他的股間確實有股奇怪的燒灼感和異樣的感覺，但是伸手一摸，既不見血，甚至連刺痛也沒有；大量的豬油充分發揮了它們應有的效果。除此之外，他的身上只有痠痛。

李翔坐起身。他注意到身上的被子質料高級，絕對是中原的東西──應該是他帶過來的嫁妝。這讓他有點驚訝，他以為不管他帶了什麼大概都會被匈奴變賣或充公，根本輪不到他使用。事實上，李翔又想到，他在一張床上醒來的事實本身就已經足夠令人驚訝；他原先想的是牢籠、繩子和一盆澆在頭上的水。

「第七閼氏？您醒了嗎？」

李翔本能地警戒起來，但是帳篷入口處的是一名老人，就是他前一天淨身的時候唯一會說中原話的年老僕役。老人的手上端著一張大盤子，上面擺著一些他從來沒見過的菜餚。老人把菜餚放到床旁邊的矮桌上──那裡昨晚應該還沒有桌子的──然後又把背上背的東西放到另一邊的架子上──那邊原本應該也沒有架子。李翔環顧四周，發現帳篷裡的裝飾都已經被撤去，取而代之的是一些簡便而齊全的家具。

接著老人開口了，語氣溫和，語速緩慢，「這是您的早飯。味道可能跟中原的食物不同，但久了就會習慣了。那邊放的是您的衣服，有我們匈奴的樣式，也有您帶過來的中原樣式。只是中原的衣服沒有我們的來得暖。您帶過來的其餘東西還很多，都放在別的帳篷，如果您需要什麼，可以命帳篷外的小童為您取來，或者您用過早飯之後也可以自己過去。除此之外還有什麼要吩咐的嗎？」

有好幾秒鐘的時間，李翔只是張著嘴巴。他根本不知道該說什麼；一切都跟他想的不一樣。

「單于說了，您剛醒來的時候可能會有些心神不寧，」老人見狀，又緩緩地說，「但請您放心，沒有人會傷害您的。」

「他已經傷害我了。」想到昨晚的遭遇，李翔衝口而出。

老人微微地睜大眼睛，看上去很驚訝，「是嗎？哎呀…您哪裡受傷了嗎？我去讓大夫來給您看看…」他說，有些慌慌張張地就要邁著蹣跚的步履去帳棚外面。

「不不不、等等…！」李翔及時把老人叫住，「不、不是那種受傷。呃，中原話裡的受傷有兩種意思…」他對著一臉困惑的老人解釋，「總、總之，我不需要大夫。謝謝。」

老人點點頭。他原本準備離去，但似乎想了一下，然後又說：「如果是單于傷了您的話，他想必不是有意的。」

「…你怎麼能肯定？」李翔有些陰鬱地說。  
「因為我是從他小的時候就看著他長大的。」老人說，然後露出了一個微笑。

李翔眨眨眼睛。他本能地試著在腦袋裡描繪出一個孩提時代的單于，但是怎麼樣都想像不出來；理智上他相信每個男人過去都曾是個可愛的小男孩，但他腦袋裡出現的仍是一個滿身肌肉的小惡霸。無論如何，他將腦袋清空、拉回正題，「您是想說，他是一個好人嗎？」他皺著眉頭問，「他殺了我們中國不計其數的士兵和人民。」

老人點點頭，「是的，」他很乾脆地說，「那麼，您殺過匈奴人嗎？」他問。

李翔頓時語塞，「…是的，」他承認，但又急著想補充，「但是那是因為──」

「──不論您要說什麼，」老人堅定而溫和地打斷他，「烏古斯的理由想必也差不多。匈奴人與中國之間的恩怨已經持續了好幾代了…總是有數不清的債。」

李翔停頓了一下，「但、但做過的事情──」

「而您來這裡，」老人再度打斷他，「我相信，就是為了讓我們都停止計算雙方做過什麼事。至少，單于是這麼告訴我們族人的。」

李翔安靜了下來。按照老人的說法，單于是真的有意談和。「但…匈奴族人會接受嗎？」他懷疑地問。

「至少我接受了，如果這代表再也沒有人會跟我的兒子一樣的下場。」老人回答。  
「您的兒子？」

「他死在了同蕭關。」

帳篷裡瞬間一片死寂。

「同、同蕭關…」過了幾秒鐘，李翔才結結巴巴地重複。儘管只有短短的相處時間，但他已經對老人生出不少好感，卻沒有想過雙方已經結下了這麼大的樑子。

「是的。但不管是我，或是單于，都不想把這件事算在您的頭上，」老人把長滿皺紋的手搭在李翔的肩膀上，「我希望您相信，在同蕭關一役之後，單于已經比任何人都累了。」  
  
  


* * *

李翔用了早餐。他想過裡面有毒的可能性，但他也沒什麼選擇。他在挑選衣物的時候猶豫了一下，最終選擇套上匈奴人的裝束；如果可以，他希望自己能引起最少的注意。

但是這個希望在他走出帳篷的瞬間就徹底消失了。人們瞄著他、竊竊私語，還有一些訕笑。李翔不知道自己還能承受多少羞辱──有一瞬間他考慮直接回到帳篷裡，但那麼做又無濟於事，既不能幫他離開這裡，也不能幫他在這裡生活得更好──無論他最終做出哪一種選擇。他還沒有考慮過。他沒有想過他竟然還有可能選。

就在他準備邁開大步時，從遠處有個看上去年約二十歲的年輕人朝他小跑步過來，「第七閼氏！我聽說你醒了，我爹要我來告訴你──啊，等等，」他看見李翔一臉驚愕與困惑，「我是當今單于的長子，第二閼氏的兒子。」他拍著胸脯說，然後說了自己的名字。他還告訴李翔，單于派他今後負責教導李翔匈奴話、匈奴的習俗以及關於游牧生活的一切。

「要學的很多，但是不用太緊張，」年輕人說，「反正你是我爹的閼氏，地位在這裡絕大多數人之上，就算你做錯或說錯了什麼，他們也只敢笑在心裡，不敢拿你怎麼樣的。跟我來。」他說。接著他一邊引導李翔認識營地中的各個生活區域、如何辨認不同戶人家的帳篷，一邊教李翔一些最基本的匈奴話和游牧的常識。他的中原話不太流利，但卻有辦法一直說個不停，李翔幾乎沒有機會插話。

「──大概是這樣。對了，你難道沒有什麼問題要問我嗎？」年輕人像是突然意識到這件事似地回頭。

李翔想了一下。照理說他應該在一大車的問題裡挑重要的先問，但他只是問了他的腦袋第一個丟給他的問題，「你爹他…單于，到底是怎樣的人？」

「怎樣的人？很棒啊，他是我們有史以來有過最好的單于。而且這不是我說了算，你可以隨便問任何一個人，他們都會這樣告訴你。他對大家都很好，就算是對方是窮人或僕人也一樣。只是有時候嘴巴很壞還有點愛命令人啦。」年輕人很乾脆地說，看上去還很快樂的樣子。李翔只能傻愣傻愣地點頭；他有點訝異那個可怕的匈奴首領的孩子竟然這麼開朗。同時，這份開朗還使他說的這番話──跟他印象中的單于差了十萬八千里遠──聽起來似乎有了那麼一些說服力。

「那…」李翔又問，「他人在哪？」  
「喔，你已經開始想念他了嗎？」年輕人快樂地說，「也是啦，大家都聽到你們的聲音了嘛！對了，我認識的僕人昨天晚上也有被叫去喔！所以我知道一些情況。」

李翔有幾秒鐘的時間搞不清楚他在說什麼，但接著馬上就想起僕役魚貫而入、朝著纏綿在一起的他和單于大喊恭喜的事情。他感覺到自己的臉爆炸似地熱燙，「我沒有！」他用力反駁。

「哈哈哈！不用害羞啦！」年輕人還是一臉地無所謂；李翔扶住額頭，「他這麼做也是為了你好，不然總是有人會因為你來自中國而懷疑你來這裡的目的。我們匈奴人是眼見為憑的，看到你是真的跟我爹成親，大家就會放心啦。」他說。李翔愣了一下──他完全沒有想過這種可能性，還以為那不過是單于對他的羞辱之一。

「我爹這陣子會很忙，接下來我們大概都見不到他吧？應該是跟伯伯還有族裡的其他長輩在商量和中國互惠貿易的事情。遷徙的時間也快到了，在那之前也有很多事情要安排…」年輕人繼續說。按照年輕人的說法，接下來大概七、八天的時間，李翔大概是很難見到單于的。

於是李翔開始試著在北方草原生活。偶爾年輕人會來訪，年老的僕人也會來看看他，但更多的時候他會獨自一人外出，試著練習他學到的匈奴話，觀察匈奴的人民，還有習慣當地的交易方式──並不是說他已經完全任由自己的人身都由匈奴安排，但反正他也沒有別的事情好做。

他試著在市場上搭訕了一些小販和路過的婦女，除了問問一些生活上的問題，也向他們詢問對單于的評價──幾乎只有好的；治理得宜，賦稅合理，重視公平，待人親和──雖然嘴巴上偶爾不太饒人。

李翔一開始還想過也許是自己閼氏的身分讓人不敢說實話，但事實上也有人老實地告訴他他們對單于的微詞。大部分是不滿單于太多次出兵企圖奪回「故土」；李翔這時才首次得知，目前的長城境內有一部分的土地竟然曾是匈奴的祖先所有。小部分是不滿意單于想和中國談和。

「別誤會，我對你沒什麼意見。你已經是匈奴人了，」那些人聳聳肩；李翔再度不情不願地想起有許多人見證了他和單于的結合這件事，「但是…哎。」他們說，似乎隱約地也有知道這是個不得不為的決定的意思。

總和地說，單于，這個叫烏古斯的男人，不只是一個有能力壯大一個邊地游牧民族的好君王，還很可能──李翔在心裡斟酌了一下用詞──是一個很不錯的人。李翔心情上不願意相信，但理智上，就他到目前為止所收集到的情報看來，他只能得到這樣的結論。

除此之外還有另一些事情，是令李翔不知所措、無從下起結論的。

其中一件事是，幾乎每天都有僕役三番兩次地來到他的帳篷，嘴裡說的不是「這是單于要給您的」就是「單于吩咐我為您這麼做」，然後在他的帳篷裡放下一堆禮物；它們包羅萬象，從衣飾、食物、日用品到純粹的賞玩之物都有。李翔一開始還會收下，但沒過多久他就不得不開始把其中的一些東西分送給住在他附近的人；他實在用不到這麼多。在他終於忍不住，告訴了前來送東西的僕人回去請單于不要再送東西過來之後，迎接他的竟然是一支據說是從鮮卑請來的歌舞團(他直接躲在帳篷裡以表示拒絕)。

一開始，他思考著單于做這種事是不是又是為了羞辱他，但僕役和周遭人的神情告訴他的明顯不是這麼一回事。事實上，後來就連他上市集的時候，婦女們看見他時都會向他恭賀。「哎呀，要是我丈夫也像你的丈夫那麼好就好了」她們在賀喜他的婚事時總會這麼添上一句；顯然，單于給他送禮的事情也傳到了她們的耳裡(李翔開始認清也許全天下的中年婦女都有這種奇異的情蒐能力)。李翔試著從她們的眼底裡找出一絲嘲諷，但他怎麼看也都只有欽羨。

「他為什麼要一直送這些過來？」有一次，李翔忍不住問了年輕人。  
「這不是當然的嗎？你是他的閼氏啊。」年輕人一臉地理所當然。  
「那他對其他閼氏也是這樣嗎？大閼氏，和第二還有第四她們？」李翔問。這三位是他目前為止算是認識的閼氏。

大閼氏是單于年少時期被族中安排的正妻，而第二和第四閼氏則來自中原。第二閼氏原本是當今皇上的一位貴人，因故被貶為庶人廢入冷宮；幸好她有一個女兒之前和親到了另一個北方民族，於是她的女兒在聽到消息之後便安排人救了她的母親出來、然後藏在匈奴族中。李翔總算知道了為什麼單于當時會說，他不像中原皇帝那樣會打人入冷宮。第四閼氏是皇帝所流放到邊境的一個罪臣之女，父母雙亡後她一人孤苦無依，在草原上飢寒交迫、差點丟了性命，爾後被匈奴族中的人所救，因為相貌美麗而被進獻給單于。李翔和她們相處過一小段時間，而她們，毫不意外地，對單于這個救命恩人的人品都讚譽有加。

「嗯？我爹對她們應該也不錯？呃…老實說我不記得了…第五和第六閼氏嫁進來也是幾年前的事情了。」年輕人抓了抓頭髮。李翔點點頭。

第三與第五、第六閼氏分別來自東胡與鮮卑，李翔只碰巧見過她們一兩次，但也聽說過她們的故事。第三閼氏是東胡一名將領的女兒，在匈奴過去與東胡起衝突時被幾名不守軍紀的匈奴士兵輪流侵犯，當時還是未嫁之身的她因此差點企圖尋死。單于知道以後便當眾處死了那幾名違紀的士兵，然後給了這個將領之女第三閼氏的名分，讓她不至於從此受人羞辱。

「他…他娶了…這樣他沒關係嗎？」李翔當時聽到的時候非常訝異。單于此舉在中原無異於娶婊做妻，是會被人嘲笑的。  
「匈奴人是不太在意這個的，況且我們也知道他的個性…只是一直到現在，東胡的人每次提到我們的單于時總是愛拿這件事來說，」年輕人氣憤地說，「大家也跟爹說過會這樣了，至少我知道大伯就很反對。但是爹說軍紀不嚴是他的錯，所以他堅持要這麼做。」

第五和第六閼氏是一對姊妹。大約是五年前，鮮卑的一名貴族為了討好單于、順便安撫善妒的正室，想把自己的兩名庶女嫁予單于。當時單于已經很久沒有娶過閼氏，也已經公開說過不再娶妻，什麼也沒多問便拒絕了。不久之後他才聽聞到了那對姊妹的年紀：姊姊年齡十四，還勉強算是剛能成親的年紀，但她妹妹年僅十歲竟也被安排跟著姊姊出嫁。更糟的是，那名鮮卑貴族接下來的女婿人選是一名年逾六十的中國地方官。再一打聽，該地方官經常在民間強娶幼女為妾，但娶來的妾卻經常無故失蹤或暴斃。單于得知此事之後，立即又派人到鮮卑去傳話，將這對姊妹迎娶進族內，成為第五及第六閼氏。姊姊在幾年後和單于最小的弟弟生了一子一女，而妹妹則被沒有子嗣的大閼氏當成女兒來撫養。

──李翔突然發覺，撇除大閼氏，單于的後宮簡直就像個難民營。

「哎，別想太多。我覺得我爹對你好是他真的很喜歡你啊。」年輕人突然笑著說。

李翔先是張著嘴巴，然後又緩緩閉上。

「我不覺得他會喜歡我，」他說，「我是說，就算他也好男色。」  
「是嗎？」年輕人歪了一下頭，「我覺得你滿好的啊。」  
「呃。謝、謝謝。」李翔有些不知所措地說，「真的嗎？」接著他懷疑地問到。

「是啊。我是說…像是，和親的意思不就是，你不是自己說要嫁來這裡，而是皇帝要你嫁來這裡的不是嗎？這裡離你的家鄉這麼遠，但是你為了你的國家還是來了。還是一個跟你打過仗的民族。所以…」年輕人點點頭，「你是個很堅強的人。」

李翔眨了眨眼睛，「很高興你這麼認為…」

「哎，這也是爹和我說的，不然我一開始也沒想過這件事。」年輕人揮了揮手。  
「這樣啊，」李翔點點頭，停頓了兩秒鐘之後，又猛地搖搖頭，「你說什麼？單于說的？」  
「對啊。我昨天去幫我爹和伯伯他們的忙，然後我們聊到你的時候，爹就是這麼說的。我覺得他說得很有道理啊。」年輕人說。

單于認為自己是個堅強的人；李翔安靜了下來，一時之間不知道自己該對此做何感想。

「不過爹他一開始還很擔心你會死掉呢…」年輕人摸摸鼻子說。  
「什麼？死掉？」李翔困惑地問，「你是說…自戕嗎？那不可能。如果我自戕，那互惠盟約就毀了。」  
「我也不懂，但是爹當初吩咐我一定要在你醒來的時候守著你，還說如果你想傷害自己，叫我就算把你打暈也要阻止你。呃，說起來我當時有點遲到…別告訴爹，好嗎？」年輕人心虛地笑，「反正我有叫丁老過去…」他說。丁老就是那名年老的僕役。

李翔點點頭。他沒繼續說什麼，剩下的時間就只是繼續學匈奴話，直到天色漸暗。

「對了，」年輕人準備要離開時，像是突然想起什麼似地說，「爹他不是『也好男色』，他是『只好男色』。」

「什麼？等、等等…」李翔吃了一驚，「他有六個孩子不是嗎？」他問。他非常清楚「只好男色」是什麼樣的狀態；他自己就連對著木蘭，無論有多情深，在床事上終究只能停留在耳鬢廝磨的程度。

年輕人先是哈哈大笑，接著才和他解釋了匈奴族那對中原人來說十分驚人的血緣和家庭觀念，「我是第二閼氏和我爹的大弟所生的。」他說。

「所以…他善待我是因為…我算是他唯一的人選。」李翔說。他脫口而出之後才察覺到這句話像是說給他自己聽的，而且還有些過分落寞。

年輕人拍拍他的肩膀，「這樣也沒什麼不好的嘛。」他說，「而且反過來說，在全部的閼氏裡，只有你是他自己選的啊。」

李翔後來思考了這句話良久。  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

用過晚膳後，李翔決定自己一個人出去走走。北邊的白天很長，在中原應該已經天黑的時辰，這裡還是帶著夕陽餘暉。

他隨便問了一個人這附近有沒有什麼能遠眺風景的地方。那人帶著困惑的笑容，說這裡是草原，在哪裡都能遠眺風景。李翔心想也對，於是點了點頭，隨便挑了一個方向就出發了，一路走到了游牧區域之外。

走了十幾分鐘之後他發現往前方的路斷了。他現在所站的地方和對面的草原之間隔了一道大約二十幾尺的鴻溝，底下是深深的裂谷，有風的呼嘯聲和溪水的聲音從底下傳上來。李翔就在附近挑了一個地方坐下，一邊吹著冷風，一邊看著斜斜地下沉的夕陽。這是所有文人墨客都喜歡描述的景象。

他想到自己這時或許該思鄉一些，該擔憂中國與念及皇恩。可是他當他試著這麼做的時候，腦袋裡卻只出現自己跪在皇帝的面前，被告知他必須和親給匈奴的時候。

他抗議了；他說自己是男兒身，且已經娶妻，無法勝任這項任務。但是皇帝不理會他，群臣不理會他，百姓更無人理會他。他被嫁到了匈奴族，嫁給了單于；這讓他失去了他的名字、他深愛的妻子、還有他長久以來賴以為尊的家族榮耀。

他被他的國家給拋棄了。李翔看著眼前的深谷、夕陽和草原，突然意識到自己已經無法逃避這項現實。他在請木蘭的父親把她軟禁起來的時候、還有來草原的一路上，都一直說服自己，他是像一個士兵一樣，領了一道聖旨下的命令。而這十幾日以來，來到新環境後的衝擊和適應期也都讓他沒有太多時間和心思能思考這些。

但是現在，當他已經安頓下來，獨自一人、思緒清晰的時候，這一切「我是為國犧牲」的藉口都變得薄弱了。事實是，他不是原本就負有和親義務的公主或臣女，只是一個在沒犯錯的情況下被自己的祖國奪去軍銜的士兵，更不是自願要嫁到此處。

是，他是犧牲了，但他的犧牲一點也不像一般士兵的犧牲；他的犧牲不會帶來榮耀，而是只有羞辱。要把有軍功的將士和親出去算是中國的奇恥大辱，所以他與單于的和親在中國是一項秘密。他不像其他和親出去的公主一樣被賜予封號或併入世家大族的族譜；相反地，他被剝奪了名字，僅僅是以一介無名的李氏的名義出嫁的。而根據史書的紀載，李家族譜上的李翔將軍，在同蕭關一役時已經光榮犧牲。

皇帝甚至沒有要求單于必須要給予他任何的名份，如果不是單于還給了他一個第七閼氏的名分，他就只是一枚被隻身拋進敵營的棄子，可以被任意處置。

──跟中國比起來，也許匈奴其實還更尊重他。

李翔想到這裡，突然開始無法抑制地想要哭泣。他原本下意識地想遵守一直以來被教導的禮教、想逼自己忍住淚水，但突然間他又想到，這有什麼必要呢？他在新婚之夜給單于侍寢的時候就已經哭過了。而且，就像單于所說的，他已經不用再遵循中原的、乃至男子要遵守的禮教了。

於是他縮起身體，把臉埋進手臂和膝蓋之間，從隱隱的抽泣開始，轉變為聲嘶力竭地哭泣。這哭不是為了國家，他此時甚至也沒有想到木蘭。生平第一次，他為他自己而哭，因為這一切實在太悲哀了，而他又已經沒有什麼可以失去。

「李翔！」

李翔猛地抬起頭。有人在他背後叫他。他趕緊擦擦眼淚，然後站起來轉過身。

是單于。穿著一件獸皮製的連帽袍子，氣喘吁吁地在冰涼的空氣中吐著白霧。

李翔一時之間不知道該說什麼；他自從初夜之後就再也沒見到過單于本人，也還沒想好見到他的時候該說或做些什麼。這些日子以來他受到了他安排的一切照顧、又聽了一堆關於他的好話，幾乎讓他感覺他聽說的單于和他知道的單于是不同的人。這讓他感到有些不知所措，但仍努力保持鎮定；他仍不確定單于接下來會對他做什麼，也不知道單于怎麼會出現在離營地這麼遠的地方。

但他沒想到，看起來不太鎮定的竟然是單于。

「站在那裡別動，」單于大喊，同時朝著李翔伸出一隻手，「我可以答應你任何事，只要你先站在那裡──別動。」他說。李翔看到有一滴冷汗從他的眉尖處低落。

單于的語氣一點也不像是威脅；李翔困惑地想。更像是…請求。「你想做什麼？」李翔回喊。

「聽著。我知道。我知道，我那天晚上對你可能…稍微有點過分，」單于有些支支吾吾地說，亮黃色的眼睛稍微有些迴避，「但撇除那些，我說的基本上都沒錯，對吧？我不是說話大師，但那不代表我會對你很壞還是什麼的，」他說，眼神又稍稍回歸鎮定，「所以，你完全沒有必要──這麼做，好嗎？」他用力盯著李翔的眼睛，強調了「這麼做」三個字。

李翔有幾秒鐘的時間還覺得一頭霧水，但緊接著他就意識到自己還很紅腫的眼眶和背後的裂隙，以及這些讓單于有了什麼誤會：年輕人的確說過，他剛來的時候，單于很怕他會死掉。

「而且我也知道，」單于在李翔打算開口澄清的前一刻又接著說下去，「我知道，你想回家，你想回中國，而且你想回去當花木蘭的夫婿。」他說，並在某一刻看上去似乎很生氣──或者說很洩氣？李翔不太確定。「但是我可以跟你保證，如果你留在這裡，事情會…會變好，而且會比以前更好。我攣鞮氏烏古斯作為一名單于從來不虧待我的閼氏。」他說，朝著李翔伸出的手又往前了一點。

李翔看著單于的眼睛。看起來是認真的。他想到兵書上曾說過，如果對方有求於你，你就可以試著跟他請求任何東西。

可是他想了一下，卻什麼也沒有想到；單于已經給了他他在這裡生活所需要的一切，甚至都有點太多了。他不可能在此時要求回家；先不說單于會不會答應、與中國的談和盟約會不會因此破契，他在中國的一切財產與記載應該都已經被抹滅，即使回去也只會成為無家可歸之人。就算去找花家，也只會給木蘭和她的母家徒增困擾與難堪。

「那你要答應我，」他決定這麼說，「你今後不可以再…」

然後他突然停了下來。幾秒鐘之後，他決定改口：「你今後如果要再對我做…你在第一晚對我做的…那些事的話，你必須要先問過我。而且不能用威脅的。」他說。他知道這種大好機會被拿來要求這種女人家似的雞毛蒜皮的事情實在是浪費了──畢竟，他並不是完全打不過單于──但是他的確已經沒有其他好要求的了。

「當然，」單于看起來稍稍放鬆了，還露出了一個讓他野獸一樣的尖虎牙露出來的笑容，「我保證，下一次你跟我…你們叫那周公之禮，是嗎？你會自願把自己完全交給我，」他說，眼神閃閃發亮，「事實上，我保證，到時候你將會纏著我，要我好好照顧你的身體，一遍又一遍──」

「行了！」李翔大喊，趕在他的臉燒得越來越滾燙之前。單于說的話讓他不知道自己到底該感到放心還是毛骨悚然。他猶豫了幾秒鐘，「好。我相信你。」他最後還是說，然後往前走了幾步，伸手握住單于的手。

下一秒他就被單于拉進了懷裡。單于比他高很多，他的顴骨撞在了單于的肩膀上。他想出聲抗議，但緊接著他發現單于環抱著他的身體的手臂有些顫抖；這在一個如此強壯又身經百戰的領袖身上並不尋常。同時他能感覺到單于的飛快而強烈的心跳。於是他閉上嘴巴，在單于的手撫摸他的後頸的時候也沒有吭聲。李翔瞄到單于的脖子上有一整層的冷汗。

──這一切只持續了短短的幾秒鐘。下一秒單于幾乎是把他推開的，「走在我的前面，」他命令，「不准回頭看。別用跑的。」他說，一邊推著李翔的肩膀把他轉向回營地的方向。

他們就這樣維持著像是士兵與俘虜的姿勢一路回到營地。李翔覺得他們似乎有一些話應該談談，但又一時想不出來，這個姿勢也完全不方便。於是他們保持安靜，直到李翔走到他自己的帳篷前面，然後轉過身面對單于。

當他準備開口說些什麼的時候，一個小童快步跑來，「大人！找到第七閼氏了嗎？我說的方向對嗎？喔！」小童望向李翔，跟他打了個匈奴式的招呼，「您可總算回來了，大人到處在找您呢，急得把營地都要翻過去了。」小童說。

李翔下意識地看向單于，但單于卻迴避他的眼神。「別亂說話，」單于按住小童的頭，「但你的確做得很好，」他說，又摸了摸小童的頭，「回去告訴你父親，你立了大功，我會給你的家族合理的獎賞。」

小童先是對單于行了個歪歪扭扭的匈奴大禮，接著就撲上去抱了單于的大腿一會兒──單于沒來得及避開──然後就蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了；單于嘆了口氣，拍了拍被小童弄皺的袍子下擺。李翔看著這一幕，不知怎麼地突然神經放鬆了很多，總覺得單于看上去似乎也沒他記憶中的那麼高大凶狠了。

「至少今天晚上，待在這裡。如果需要什麼，叫別人拿給你。」單于低聲說，轉身就要走。

「等一下。」李翔叫住他。單于帶著有些訝異的表情回頭。

李翔原本想知道單于是不是真的很急著在找他，也想著自己是不是該為此道歉，畢竟以他的身分，他的確不應該沒通知任何人就離開營地。但是當他正要開口的時候才發現，對單于道歉這個想法還是讓他有點無法接受；他又不是自願要嫁到這裡來的，單于就算急著找他，也不干他的事。

「我只是想跟你說，之後別再送東西過來了。」他想了想，終於把這幾日最大的心聲向本人吐口。

結果單于皺起了眉頭，「為什麼？我從不虧待我的閼氏。」他固執地說。

「不、我、」李翔一時結巴了起來，「你沒有虧待我。我承認，你沒有虧待我。你不需要…你不需要一直送東西過來證明這一點，好嗎？」他耐心地解釋。

但是單于給他的回應卻是全然困惑的神情，「那我要怎麼做？還是你們在中國有特別的規矩？」他問，「難道你們的夫君不給妻子任何東西嗎？那你們是怎麼做的？」

「呃，」李翔突然被這麼問，不禁頓了一下，隨即開始思考，「我的情況是，木蘭她有自己的俸祿，而且她不太喜歡…」  
「別提到她行不行？」單于有些惱怒地說。  
「總之，」李翔忙著歸納結論，沒空理會他，「我想她最常要求我的是陪伴。」他回想著，然後這麼說。

「噢。」單于說，一邊恍然大悟似地抬起眉毛。

李翔在一秒鐘之後才猛然發現自己說了些什麼，但是覆水難收；單于已經逕自做出了結論。「這還不簡單，」他笑著點點頭，看上去充滿自信，又露出了那顆尖尖的虎牙；李翔覺得它越看越像貓咪的牙齒，「我現在還有一些事情要忙，之後我就會常常過來陪你。」

「呃，我覺得那不是很必──」李翔著急地想更正。  
「單于從不虧待他的閼氏。」單于又正式地重複了一次，一樣是那種固執的語氣。

李翔感到哭笑不得，可是陪伴這兩個字是他自己說的，如果連這個都拒絕，即使對方是單于，他也覺得自己未免太咄咄逼人了。「好。」他沒辦法地點點頭。

結果接下去的幾天裡，他陷入了可怕的自我尷尬。他照常努力學習匈奴語，散步、健身訓練(他似乎已經不需要了，但他喜歡維持這些訓練)，最近甚至加入了附近的一戶人家的游牧活動；他們的妻子生下了一對雙胞胎，急需有人幫忙放牧和照顧牲畜。他盡量使自己保持忙碌，以免自己──李翔萬分不願意承認──老是在想單于什麼時候會過來，還有他們到時候該做什麼事。

起碼他應該不用擔心自己會被強迫。第二閼氏給他看了她家人秘密給她捎來的書信，證實了單于已經答應了中國皇帝的條件，互惠貿易的事務已經談妥。這證明了單于是個守信用的人，應該會遵守不強迫他行房的約定。只看單于做出保證時的樣子，李翔也不認為他在說謊。

剩下他該考慮的就是，那如果單于真的禮貌地提出類似要求時，自己應不應該答應。他仔細地想了自己在裂隙旁邊改口的原因。最終，他想妥了答案，以及其他幾個他想問的問題。至於其餘的，就等著看到時候發生什麼事再說。

然後單于真的出現了。很突然地就在某天的中午，帶著酒和他的午膳。

「你自己一個人？」李翔好奇地問。  
「我聽說你不喜歡被注目。但是你別抱太大希望，我可是單于。」單于笑著說，又露出了他那顆貓咪似的虎牙；李翔在心裡翻了個白眼。他猜想他不喜歡引人注目的事情應該是年輕人告訴單于的。不知道是年輕人主動告訴單于的，還是單于去問來的？

單于放下了東西，於是他們坐下來吃飯。然後李翔問了他想問的問題，也得到了一些回答。單于親口證實了自己確實，和他一樣，只對男人起色心，而且似乎一直在尋找和他一樣的人。單于還說他比木蘭要來得美──這個情報可以忽略不計。他還得知了，單于的父親就是以前試圖奪回長城內的故土的人之一，最終死在了中國士兵的手下。

但是，這些事情都已經被放下了，因為李翔將和平帶來到了北方草原。

「等等中國美人兒是不是該也給他的丈夫一點其他的啊？」在他們談話的中途，單于有些醉醺醺地暗示。

這一刻還是來了，李翔心想；而他已經想好了結論。

事實是，雖然他沒有打算過再和單于翻雲覆雨，但是同樣也沒有打算要一直拒絕下去。他確實成為了單于的閼氏，他現在已經可以很平靜地接受這件事了。洞房那一天的經歷雖然很嚇人，但嚴格來說，他身為閼氏的確有義務和單于圓房，而單于也做了所有該做的事情，沒有傷到他、沒有對他下藥或是把他灌醉、沒有把他綁起來，而是正正當當地完成了整個過程。之後也按照先前答應皇帝的，收回了士兵，沒有繼續進犯中原。

而且，單于是真心在乎他；這是讓李翔不打算一直拒絕下去的重要原因。雖然他並不明白為什麼單于會對他這麼執著，是不是只是因為他一直在找他們的同類，但總之他確定，單于是在乎他的。單于不只是主動給了他名分和所有的生活所需，也派人服侍他、教導他禮俗，還事先跟自己的人民說明了李翔來這裡的意義好替他在族裡事先打好關係，又用最確實──雖然令人難堪──的方法，對大眾證明他們真的已經成親，讓他不會被人起疑。

單于不只是確保他能像個俘虜一樣活下去；單于還確保了，他能真正地像一名匈奴族的居民一樣生活在草原上。

不只如此，在裂隙事件過後的一兩天裡，他都還能時不時地遇到有人見到他就說「單于好像到處在找你」。就算單于真的是個戲精──依此人的個性，這個可能性非常小──但在裂隙旁，單于抱著他的時候，他知道自己看到和感覺到什麼：過快的心跳和脖子上冒出的冷汗是無法造假的。

和一個與你成了親、而且真心在乎你的人做這些事，似乎也不是那麼不可接受。

「…等你酒醒了再說。」最終，李翔這麼回答。

「真的？」單于看上去稍稍有些訝異。  
「…我們畢竟還是算是成親了，」李翔說，一邊抹了一下有些發紅的臉，「況且你也沒真的傷到我。」他小聲地說。  
「啊，你就誠實地說你有爽到就好。」單于粗魯地說。李翔瞪了他一眼。

但接著，單于喝光了最後一口酒，然後站了起來。「你要去哪裡？」李翔反射性地問，「你是想要…在你的帳篷…？」他有些支支吾吾地問。

單于笑了起來；李翔又抹了一下臉。「等你哪天主動說要服侍我的時候再說吧，」單于說，把酒杯放在桌上。

李翔驚訝地半張著嘴巴，「我、你、你沒有要…？」他愣愣地問；他都已經做好心理準備了。

「也許你不會相信，但對我來說那並不是最重要的。」單于聳聳肩。  
「什麼意思？」李翔問，「我…我沒有其他東西能給你了。」他有些遲疑地說。

單于嘆了一口氣，「你以後就知道了。」他說，臉上還是掛著笑容，但是看上去似乎有幾分苦澀。李翔不明白他的意思，但是也沒再繼續追問。

自那之後單于就經常來李翔的帳篷。他似乎終於忙碌到了一個段落，其餘的遷徙事宜都已經交辦給底下的人去做了。他們一起吃飯、喝酒，單于會陪李翔練習匈奴語，李翔則教單于中原語、劍術、兵法以及一些一般中國私塾會上的課程。

「嗯，」單于翻閱著李翔抄給他的經典和一些文集；李翔刻意將行距寫得很寬，在旁邊附上許多註解，「你感覺上不是第一次做這些？」

「不。我以前就幫木蘭抄過書，不然她老是放著家事不做偷跑去私塾。」李翔想到那些他跑去私塾把木蘭抓回家的日子，不禁笑了起來。一開始他想跟私塾商量讓木蘭入學，但又擔心她一個有夫之婦混在一群年輕男子中會讓她在鄰里間的日子變得難過，於是他乾脆自己來，認真研究如何當一名教書先生。「我還記得她學得最差的地方就是關於──」

「這一本的東西我已經學過了。」單于打斷他。  
「呃。什麼？」  
「這本。這本…還有這本。我在行商人那邊買到過，也讀完了。不過你這個有註解，而且字漂亮多了。」單于說，滿意地搔搔下巴。  
「…謝謝你的稱讚。」李翔說，突然莫名地有些不知所措。

單于沒有準備給他任何的教材。「我不會弄那些東西，」他開誠佈公地說，「你得自己用身體記得。」他說，然後露出那種自以為說了個高明的雙關笑話的表情。李翔哼了兩聲。

這些日子以來，李翔已經想辦法用自己出色的記憶力記下了許多匈奴語的單詞。匈奴語的文法很困難，跟中原人士說的語言完全不同，但這也不是李翔遇到的最大難關──他最大的難關是發音。單于一開始就警告過李翔，匈奴語的發音對只學過中原語言的人來說極其困難，但李翔沒想過自己會栽在這上頭。

「不對，發音應該是…這樣。」單于在李翔連出聲都還來不及的時候搖了頭；這已經是第十幾次了，李翔覺得自己的舌頭都要發麻了。  
「我覺得我發的明明跟你一模一樣。」李翔用有些挫敗的語氣說。  
「不，你聽起來一點也不像一個匈奴人，比較像是一隻嘴巴裡塞滿了果實的鸚鵡。」單于沒良心地呵呵笑著。李翔憤怒地瞪著他，但也無計可施，「是你們的語言太奇怪了。」他嘟嚷地說。

「嗯…把手伸過來。兩隻手。」單于思考了一下，然後這樣命令道。  
「什麼？」李翔充滿戒心地說。  
「伸過來就對了，」單于勾了勾手指示意；李翔有些遲疑地伸出手，「感覺一下。」單于說，然後把李翔的手按到自己的臉頰上。李翔感到自己的心臟開始用一種奇怪的頻率怦怦亂跳；他從來沒有這樣摸過別的男人的臉。

「感覺一下我的舌頭和牙齒是怎麼移動的。是發…這樣。……。」單于又說了幾次那個單詞，臉頰稍稍移動，鬍渣刺痛了李翔的手心。但他同時摸上去又暖洋洋的，讓李翔感覺自己正在摸某種已被馴服的猛獸，令人害怕又興奮。

興奮？李翔眨眨眼睛，把這念頭趕出自己的腦袋。「好吧。……，是嗎？」李翔試著模仿。單于也同時無聲地說著那個單詞讓他模仿。他捧著單于的臉，腦袋裡嗡嗡作響。

「好多了。」單于笑著說。  
「謝了。」李翔鬆了一口氣；首度摸到別的男性的臉的衝擊幾乎讓他他的腦袋有一部分停止了運作。

「──你、你可以把手拿開了。」單于說，聲音忽然變小了。

李翔倏地抽回手。他清咳一聲以掩飾尷尬；他偷偷瞄了一眼單于，發現對方剛好同時也把眼神別開了。

比起他的匈奴語，單于的中原語就好得多了。李翔原本以為大概是第二或第四閼氏教導有方，但後來問了她們才知道，單于的中原語幾乎是自學的，只在真的有疑義的時候才會請教她們一、兩句而已。

單于真的是個非常、非常聰明的人，李翔發現到。可能是他認識的人裡，唯一一個可能和木蘭一樣聰明的人。單于的語言天分非常高，不只中原話，他還能說鮮卑話和東胡話。李翔試著找出他的中原話裡的不足之處，最後發現自己能教他的竟只剩下連普通中原人都難以讀懂的先賢經論，其餘的就是必須長時間練習的書法。除了之前的經論和文集，李翔另外又抄了一本千字文讓單于臨摹，沒過多少日子他也已經能寫得有模有樣。不只語言，兵法、劍術也都是一點就通，甚至還能找出不足或在草原上不合用之處並加以修刪增補。

「如何？」有一次，李翔問到，「中國的聖賢話讀起來不錯吧？」  
「我覺得很無聊，我比較喜歡你們的兵法。」單于說，顯然對禮樂之事嗤之以鼻。李翔哼笑了一聲，「像你這種粗魯之人是不會懂的。」他調侃地說。

「我當然懂，我只是覺得很無聊，」單于反駁，「大部分都是廢話。像這個…『君君，臣臣，父父，子子』，這什麼啊？」  
「各司其職，做什麼要像什麼。這樣有什麼不好？」李翔反問。  
「那都是誰規定的？就沒有人規定當單于應該要怎樣，我還不是當得很好，」單于甩著手裡的那本經論，「在我看來，會寫這種東西的傢伙肯定很自以為是。我敢說要是寫這東西的人還在，八成會跟我說一個男人不能娶另一個男人。而且說真的，別人怎麼當父親到底關他什麼事啊？」

李翔先是愣了兩秒鐘，接著忍不住哈哈大笑起來。「什、你笑什麼啊？」單于不滿地說。

「沒、就是…」李翔吸了幾口氣忍住笑，「你有時候真的很像她。你很像木蘭。這完全就是她會說的話！她總是嚷著是誰規定女人就該這樣那樣…她學到那句『唯女子與小人難養也』的時候簡直氣了個半死。你們是同一類的人。你們總是…」他想了一下，「很特別。」他說，雖然他覺得特別還遠遠不足以形容像木蘭和單于這類的人。

結果單于的表情有些複雜，「別說那些。」他嚴肅地說。

「我覺得特別也沒什麼不好的。」李翔笑著說。  
「別說那些。」單于冰冷地重複。

李翔頓了一下，不明白單于突然之間是在不高興些什麼，「不說就不說吧…」他也沒好氣地說，低頭繼續改單于的書法作業。一時之間氣氛突然有些低迷，帳篷裡只剩下紙張的沙沙聲。

「你覺得孟子說的對嗎？」過了一會兒，單于突然發問，一邊翻看著手上的書。  
「你是指哪一段？」  
「就是人性本善。還是你相信荀子？」

一個有意思的問題。李翔思考了一下，「我以前覺得有的人性本善，有的人性本惡。不過現在我不知道。」

「為什麼？」單于撐起下巴，似乎對這個話題很感興趣。

「以前我一直被教導，那些想要攻打中國的民族都是被忌妒心蒙蔽、看不慣天朝上國的富庶繁榮才會想要群起攻之。那個時候我認為那些人…也就是你們，本性是惡的。但是現在我知道事情不是這樣。反而，我一直以為自己、還有自己國家的人是善的，但是現在…」李翔搖了搖頭，「現在我不知道。」

「這樣啊。」單于點點頭。  
「為什麼突然問這個？」  
「沒什麼，只是好奇。」單于把書翻過下一頁，「真好笑，我的經歷跟你一模一樣，以前也覺得長城裡的全是壞蛋。荀子不是說他相信性惡的人可以改變本性變成聖人嗎？我決定把你娶來的時候差不多就是那麼想的。」他說，一邊哼笑了一下。  
「你是說，你相信…你能改變我？」李翔啞然失笑。  
「你覺得我做不到？」單于皺著眉頭說。  
「恕我直言，你看起來不像是工於心計的傢伙…」  
「我可是有勇有謀的！」單于大聲地說。  
「好、好，我知道，」李翔安撫地說，一邊在心裡翻了個白眼，「那你打算怎麼改變我？你的計劃是什麼？」他好奇地問。

單于忽然語塞了起來，「也、也沒什麼計劃，」過了一會之後，他囁嚅著說，「就…我想，只要對你很好，你應該也會喜歡我吧…這樣。」他說，聲音越來越小。

李翔也安靜了下來，抓了抓脖子後面。過了一下子之後，他笑了起來，「你還說你有勇有謀。」

「這是個很合理的策略！」單于大聲地反駁。  
「嗯，我承認。」李翔說。單于張著嘴巴。

「好吧。我想想…對，」李翔看著書頁，「我相信性善論。」他微笑著說。


	4. Chapter 4

突然有一天，單于連續好幾天沒有來了。他們並沒有約定好固定的時間，但每隔三到四天單于就會來李翔的帳篷，要不然就是他們會去市集上碰面；不知怎麼地，自從他們有一次在市集偶遇，他們就經常在那裡碰到面。

李翔讓僕人都去休息，自己去市場上採購。回到帳篷之後，他先打掃，然後自己一個人做著例行體能訓練；吃過飯之後小睡一下，再去附近鄰居那裡幫忙放牧。他盡量找事情給自己做，讓自己不要一直去想單于在做什麼。他可是單于！李翔告訴自己；那是一整個游牧大族的首領，當然會有很多事情要忙碌，不可能把時間全都花在妻妾身上。況且單于告訴過他，他身為一個原本無繼位可能的遠親，必須要把工作做得盡善盡美才不會被人詬病──儘管李翔根本從來沒聽過有人詬病他。

「大人？」就在李翔打算在晚餐前幫單于多抄點書的時候，帳篷外面響起了一個聽上去非常年幼的聲音，「第、第七閼氏大人？」那個年幼的聲音說。李翔好奇地打開布簾，發現出聲的人是上一次裂隙事件的時候，告訴單于他往哪個方向去了的那個小童。

「嗨，」李翔蹲了下來，「怎麼了？怎麼突然來找我？」他問。小童似乎是一路跑著來的，滿身大汗，李翔拿了一乾淨的方巾幫他擦汗。

「是單于…」小童說，一臉擔憂。  
「單于？他怎麼了？」李翔迅速地問。  
「大人他生病了。大夫跟大閼氏都在照顧他…可是大人他堅持不肯喝藥。」小童說。  
「生病了？」李翔皺起眉頭；這是單于這麼多天沒來的原因嗎？「不肯喝藥是怎麼回事？為什麼不肯喝？」  
「大人他…大人他嫌藥太苦了…」小童說。李翔用手啪一聲地拍上自己的額頭。「您快別生氣了，大閼氏已經給氣跑了…」小童有些著急地拉拉李翔的衣角。

李翔萬分同情起大閼氏。「我知道了，我沒有生氣，」他嘆了一口氣，「你想要我去勸勸他？」

小童點點頭，「但別告訴大人說是我說的，大人要所有人都別告訴您。」他說。

李翔聽了之後不知怎地只覺得更加怒火中燒；他深深地吸了一口氣，「好，我去找他。他在哪裡？他的帳篷嗎？」

「要是大夫一直進進出出單于的帳篷，大家會很驚慌的…大閼氏讓人先偷偷把他挪到另一個帳篷去了，我帶您過去。」小童說，示意李翔跟著他走。

李翔進到帳棚裡的時候發現大閼氏果然不在。大夫和幾個僕人在帳棚外面熬藥，李翔和他們打過招呼之後就進了帳棚。

「你怎麼來了？」單于看見李翔衝口就是這句話。他躺在床上，嘴唇蒼白，臉色卻很紅；李翔連摸都不用摸就知道他正在發著燒。

「嗯，我不知道？一個閼氏竟然有權利在單于生病的時候去看他！誰猜得到呢？」李翔對著他怒目瞪視。  
「我不喜歡被看到這個樣子…」單于皺著眉，小聲地說，「而且你搞不好會被我傳染。」  
「放心吧，我已經超過十年沒生病過了。」李翔沒好氣地說，「聽說你怕苦藥？我都不知道堂堂匈奴首領竟然是三歲小孩。」  
「我一定要找找到底是誰背叛我的，」單于咕噥地說，「肯定是大閼氏，從小就她最敢跟我作對了。」他一邊說，一邊把鼻子以下都縮進被子裡。

「我敢說她一定不是跟你作對，而是為你好。」李翔斬釘截鐵地說，然後拿起床頭的藥碗，「快點把藥喝了。」  
「我不要，」單于還是固執得跟牛一樣，「我從以前就沒在喝藥，病會自己好的。」  
「你在說什麼傻話…」李翔皺著眉頭，「你一直在發燒吧？」他說，把手放上單于的額頭；一陣高熱傳進他的手心，「你好燙！」他忍不住驚呼。

「我還好…」單于說，一邊把被子拉得更高，都快把眼睛遮住了。  
「你這樣不熱嗎？」李翔放下藥碗，想把被子拉掉。  
「不會。你不要扯！」單于用力拉住被子。  
「發熱的時候出汗會好轉的說法不過是鄉野傳聞，」李翔好說歹說，但單于仍然搖搖頭，「好吧，那你至少該脫掉上衣。」  
「已經脫了。」單于說，聲音在被子底下悶悶的。

「…你現在不會是要告訴我，因為你脫了衣服了，所以要蓋著被子？」李翔哼了兩聲，「你是女人家嗎？」他嘲諷地說，一邊突然想到，單于在他們新婚之夜的時候，同樣也沒有脫上衣。  
「你最清楚我不是女人，不是嗎？」單于反唇相譏。

李翔感覺到自己的臉紅了起來，「既然這樣──」他說，然後突然想到了好點子，「快點喝藥，不然我就掀你被子。」他威脅，一邊把湯匙湊近。

「欸！」單于抗議。李翔瞇起眼睛，再度放下湯碗，然後把手伸向被子。「好好好！我喝就是了！」單于大叫著妥協了，一邊保持在不露出身體的狀況下坐起身。李翔勾起嘴角，「喝吧。」他說，然後把湯匙湊近單于的嘴唇。單于把藥吞了下去，臉緊接著就皺了起來。「再來。」李翔說，又餵了他喝了一口。

「…你很在乎我的病嗎？」單于突然問。

李翔想了一下，然後很快地回答：「這個嘛，你是單于，我是閼氏，所以…」

「那如果你不是呢？」單于又問，「如果你不是閼氏，我不是單于…李翔會在乎烏古斯生病嗎？」  
「為、為什麼突然問這些？」  
「不知道。好奇吧。」單于淡淡地說，又喝了一口藥，「這實在太難喝了。」他緊皺著眉頭。  
「藥當然不好喝。」李翔把湯匙放回碗裡，讓單于休息一會兒。

他想了一下，「那你呢？」他反問。

「什麼？」  
「如果我不是你的閼氏，你…」李翔低著頭，「你大概會殺了我，是嗎？」

單于安靜了一下。「幸好你是我的閼氏。」他微笑地說。李翔莫名地有些困窘。

「算了，別想了吧，」單于說，笑容又消失了，「每次只要想到如果，都不是什麼好事。」他小聲地說，一邊盯著床的一角。李翔隱約地覺得他所指的不只是娶他的這件事；但是，他並不想現在問單于。

「我沒辦法說如果我們從沒有成親過，事情會變得怎樣，」李翔一邊重新拿起湯碗一邊說，「但是…如果哪天，我不再是你的閼氏，或者你不再是單于了，我想，」他點著頭，「我想我們還是會像現在這樣的。」

「真的？」單于問，眼睛裡閃閃發光。這讓李翔感到有些好笑，「真的。」他點點頭。

* * *

「跟我去一個地方。」後來有一次，單于進到李翔的帳棚的時候連坐都還沒坐下來就說。然後他沒等李翔回答，就立刻朝著他要的方向出發了。

於是李翔嘆了一口氣就跟著他出了帳篷。他們一直走，直到離開營地。

單于領著他到一處湖泊旁邊，然後坐了下來。天氣非常地好，藍天白雲映照在湖泊上，風吹的時候又波光粼粼。

「瞧？這才叫風景。別再去會摔得粉身碎骨的地方了。」單于說。李翔後來跟他解釋過了，自己當時只是想一個人到處走走、看看風景，不是真的要做傻事。

「嗯，」李翔勉強認錯，接著突然想到了什麼，「呃，你該不會…想在這種地方做吧？」他遲疑地問。他站起身，居高臨下地看著已經往後躺在草地上的單于。

單于哈哈大笑；李翔依然覺得他的大笑聲聽上去很邪惡，但不知怎麼地，這同時也讓李翔有了一些笑意，「承認吧，那聽起來就像是你會做的事情。」他對單于說。

「不，偶爾還是會有人牽著牲畜到這裡喝水的。而且外面太冷了。」單于笑著搖搖頭。

外面太冷了。李翔在心裡重複。也許單于試過，他想。

一股很詭異的感覺開始在李翔的胃裡翻滾。當然，他可以推測得到，既然單于一直在尋找同樣有龍陽之癖的男人，而且還是個首領，那麼他有過經驗，甚至，很多經驗，也一點都不奇怪。單于在他們成親那天晚上就表現得很熟練；不管是用長著硬繭的手指沾著豬油擴張他，還是把他的腿抬高好能插得更深，亦或是能精準地摩擦到他身體裡的敏感處、讓他光是用後面就能射出來，都不是經驗稀少的人能完美辦到的。

李翔突然發覺自己竟然在仔細地回想自己的初夜。他迅速地搖搖頭打算讓自己清醒一點，努力讓自己專心欣賞眼前的風景，但緊接著一個鮮明的場景在他的腦海中展開：一個稍微年輕一點的單于，和一個十幾歲的、擁有美麗的北方面孔的少年笑著在草地上一邊翻滾，一邊試圖脫去彼此的衣物。單于拉開少年穿在最裡面的薄衫，但接著少年嬌嗔著說他冷；於是單于只是一邊舔舐著他光滑單薄的胸膛，一邊伸手緩解自己褲子裡越脹越大的飢渴。如果是自己的話，李翔莫名地想著，應該比那個柔弱的少年更能撐住寒風；而且，他也還記得新婚那晚單于環抱在他身上時他所感受到的高溫，那應該能讓他有效地堅持住。

有那麼一瞬間，李翔的腦中出現了一個念頭，想要要求單于乾脆現在就在這裡把他──

──不，那太瘋狂了。李翔告訴自己，然後把這感覺拋諸腦後。

「還站著做什麼？」單于說。  
「這是在幹嘛？」  
「躺下來就對了。」

李翔遲疑了一下，但還是躺到了單于的身邊。「看。」單于說。於是李翔跟著他一起向上看。

一望無際的藍天。只有稀薄的雲。連眼角的餘光都瞄不到任何山巒或樹枝。李翔從來沒有在中原看到過這種天空。也許中原也有這樣的景色，但當時他這種身分的人是不可能隨隨便便地在戶外躺下來的，實在太不成體統。

李翔越是看，就越覺得天空非常的──深邃。他突然感覺自己好像在望著一個無邊無際的深井，而他身後只有一堵長滿草的牆，沒有其他東西、沒有能抓握的地方，感覺就像是下一秒鐘就會掉下去。

「別怕，」單于在他快要忍不住閉上眼睛的時候突然說，然後伸手去握李翔的手；李翔還來不及阻止自己就本能地緊握，「我第一次這樣看天空的時候也是嚇得發抖。那個時候我八歲。」  
「我沒有發抖。」李翔反駁，但仍無法放開單于的手。單于的手又厚又溫暖，李翔還能摸到那上面長著的粗糙硬繭。這讓他的臉頰有些發熱──他曾經用完全不同的部位感受過這些繭。  
「隨便你怎麼說，」單于笑了笑，「總之，我父親當時也是這樣握著我的手。」他說。李翔安靜了下來。

「我還記得那個時候…他問了我一些很奇怪的問題。他問我會不會害怕以後自己一個人會很孤單，因為母親不在了。我說我還有我的兄弟們，也還有你。他問我，那萬一他以後不能陪我了怎麼辦。」單于平穩地敘述著。

「然後他說，如果以後我想念他的話，就躺下來，朝著天空看看。他說當我這麼做的時候，他就會在天上看著我…我後來在想，他大概那個時候就知道自己會死了吧。他們大概當時就計畫要進去長城裡面了。」

李翔感到有些尷尬，「我、我很抱歉…」他囁嚅地說，一邊下意識地想把手抽回來。

「別道歉，你現在是匈奴人了。」單于說，一邊把李翔的手抓得更緊，「但是我最近忽然想到，也許他的那些話也有別的意思。」  
「別的意思？」  
「嗯。我在想，也許父親比我自己更早就知道…我是這樣的人。他早就知道我可能無法娶…真正意義上地娶妻，所以他才會說他擔心我一個人孤單。你覺得呢？」他說，然後轉頭看著李翔。

李翔也轉頭過去看他。單于的表情非常柔和，帶著輕微的困惑。李翔想了一下，「也許吧。其實我也想過…」他說；他發現自己幾乎都快忘記這件事了，「我以前也懷疑過，也許我父親知道。不然為什麼他一直沒有給我安排娶妻？早在同蕭關之戰的前五、六年我就該娶妻了。也許是我自己不小心透漏給他過？畢竟我很小的時候就知道了。」

「嗯…我但願我也是小時候就知道，那樣就不會耽誤大閼氏一輩子了。」單于說，語氣很遺憾，「我盡力彌補她，也自認做得很到位了。但是…」他停頓了一下，之後就沒再說下去，只是望著天空。

「你也盡力了，」李翔說；單于轉頭看他，「而且我們都知道，你從不虧待你的閼氏的。」他說，忍不住語帶笑意。單于也跟著笑了起來。

「看樣子我們的父親都是帶著憂慮離開的。」過了一會兒之後，單于說。  
「所以你才帶我來這裡？」李翔問，「你帶我來給你父親看一看，讓他知道你現在有人陪著。」他說，一邊轉頭重新望向天空。  
「嗯，」單于跟他一起看著天空，「我想這能讓他安心一些。所以…」他說，身體突然開始因為笑意而猛烈地顫抖；李翔困惑地看向他，「…所以我們肯定不能在這裡做那些事，懂嗎？那…那實在太糟糕了…」單于說，笑得幾乎說不出話來。

李翔感到一股熱氣湧上自己的脖子──畢竟，他剛剛的確有那種念頭，這時看到單于這樣笑個不停讓他簡直想揍他一拳。但同時，看到他這麼開心又放鬆地躺在自己身邊，又讓他的氣似乎就這樣消了一半。他動了動自己的手，依然被單于握著。太不方便了，他告訴自己；改天吧。

「也許等以後，等匈奴和中國的關係好一點的時候，」單于又說，「你也能帶著我去你父親的墳上讓他看看。雖然那也許會很尷尬。」他小聲地補充。

「我會跟他好好解釋的，」李翔說，甚至沒意識到自己這就算是答應了，「再說，就算他想抗議也抗議不了了。」他說。單于用驚異的眼神看著他，讓他忍不住被逗笑了，「怎麼了？你覺中國的男兒就不會反抗他們的父親？」

「嗯，你看起來就像是那種乖乖牌。」單于故意地說。李翔瞪了他一眼，但嘴角還是掛著笑。

他們一起躺在那裡又聊了許久。單于對著李翔說了他童年時代的經歷，還有當上單于的經過。他的家族很貧窮，他所有的東西都是哥哥用舊了給他的，而等他好不容易對那件東西有了認同感，又會被迫把東西再傳下去給弟弟們，於是他發誓他有一天一定要自己擁有很多東西。為了這個，他是如何用各種手段鬥倒其他的單于候選人，得到大位。他當上單于之後才從前任單于那裡得知了父親真正的死因，於是他發誓有一天一定要奪回長城內的故土。

「然後我就跟前一任、前前一任、前前前一任單于一樣，開始不停地跟中國打仗。直到同蕭關那一役。直到我把你娶回來。」他說。

「這樣沒關係嗎？」李翔忍不住問，「我是說…我當然很高興你決定不攻打中國了，但是…你的殺父之仇…」  
「那麼你呢？」單于反問，「你的殺父之仇，你又打算怎麼辦？」

李翔停頓了一下，「這個嘛，」他低聲地說，「即使我曾經打算怎麼辦…現在也無技可施了。」他坐起身，背對著單于。他想了想，又再度開口，「但是我確定匈奴和中國保持在現在的狀態才是對的。黎民百姓已經禁不起繼續打仗了。如果我能放下殺父之仇，維持這種現狀的話，那是值得的。」他說，發現自己的語氣越來越堅定。

「我也是。」單于說；李翔回頭看他，「自從我父親死後，一直是丁老在照顧我…他就像是我的第二個父親。因為這樣，我跟丁老的兒子也跟親兄弟一樣親。可是因為我堅持要攻打中國的關係，丁老唯一的兒子死了…除此之外，還有很多很多人的父兄被埋在了雪山裡。後來每次我看著丁老，我就一直在想…這麼做到底值不值得？父親真的希望我這麼做嗎？」單于微微皺著眉頭，依然看著天空。李翔看著他；這是頭一次──單于看上去很傷心。

「所以我後來試著跟中國的皇帝談條件…他提議了和親，我就求娶了你。你說…」單于說，眉頭皺得更緊，「如果我早點這麼做的話…如果我早點放棄攻打長城，我們就不必打同蕭關之戰，那丁老的兒子是不是就不會死了？」

李翔低下頭。然後，他移動身體讓自己更接近單于，「別再想了。每次只要想到如果，都不是什麼好事。」他說，然後伸手把單于被風吹到臉上的頭髮撥到他的耳後；單于望著他。

「只要我還在這裡，就什麼事都不會發生，對嗎？」李翔問。  
「對。」單于回答。  
「那就什麼都不用擔心。」李翔說。  
「…好。」單于輕輕地回答。

「而且…」李翔猶豫了一下，又說，「雖然這麼說好像對不起丁老，但是…如果不打同蕭關之戰，你也不會認識我了。」他說，一邊輕輕地用拇指慢慢摩擦著單于握著他的那隻手的手心。

單于看著他，眨了眨眼睛，「你說的沒錯。」他用輕微沙啞的聲音說。李翔覺得自己似乎在他金黃色的眼睛裡看到一絲水光。  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

今天早上年輕人突然來到李翔的帳篷，「父親說他找你去他的帳篷一趟。」他說。

李翔抱著有點緊張的心情跟著年輕人往單于的帳篷的方向走。真奇怪──李翔這時才注意到──他竟然從來沒有來過單于住的地方。

單于的帳篷，理所當然地，又寬敞又華麗。毛皮、織物和各種金屬裝飾將整個帳篷妝點得和中原的一間宮室差不多，甚至還有用櫃子和布幕隔出的隔間。

「呃。單于？」李翔踏進帳篷。

「嗨。」單于從櫃子後面走出來。李翔不確定是不是自己的錯覺，但是單于看上去有些緊張。  
「你找我？」  
「嗯。我要給你一件東西。」單于說，「親手交給你。」他補充。

他遞給李翔一個雕花的木盒。李翔看了單于一眼，單于點點頭。李翔把木盒子打開，裡面是一只鎏銀的鹿。鹿在綠色的絲質襯底裡屈膝安坐，身形線條優雅而精壯有力，鹿角則有著複雜而勻稱的分支，做工精美。

「怎麼樣，很漂亮吧？」單于說，語氣裡有幾分得意。  
「這個是…這不是尋常的東西吧？」李翔謹慎地問。  
「這是我父親給我的。你還記得我說過，我的父親和母親是兒時玩伴嗎？他們十幾歲的時候，有一次母親病得很重，於是我父親就託人製作了這個鎏銀鹿，以期她能順利康復。」單于說。

「這東西我不能收下，」李翔立刻說，語氣裡有掩蓋不住的惶恐，「這…這東西要贈人也該贈給大閼氏，不應該是我──」  
「我是單于，這是『我的東西』，我要給誰就給誰，」單于打斷他，還強調了我的東西這幾個字，「我想要給的人是你，容不得別人說三道四。」

你連你要贈送的對象都算在那個別人裡了？李翔感到哭笑不得，「你確定你家族的其他人知道你把這東西給了第七閼氏而不是你的正妻，他們不會說話？」

但單于的表情非常嚴肅，「大閼氏她是我名義上的正妻，但僅只於此。我對不起她，當然也會對她好，但我一直在找的人並不是她，」他看著李翔的眼睛，「讓我想帶去見我父親的人不是她。」

李翔偷偷地深呼吸以平復自己的心跳，「好吧…我知道了。」他沒辦法地點點頭。單于的臉上綻開一個笑容，亮晶晶的虎牙充分反射著他的喜悅；李翔看他這個樣子也忍不住笑了。單于彈了個響指讓外面的僕人進來，吩咐他把盒子送到李翔的帳篷去。

「滿意了？」李翔抬起一邊眉毛，雙手抱胸。  
「嗯…」單于瞇起眼睛，「你希望我滿意嗎？」

李翔盯著單于的眼睛。然後他勾起嘴角，「你在緊張。」他說。

「我沒有。」單于繃起臉。  
「你有。」  
「我沒有。」  
「你的樣子跟我第一次出中原語考卷給你的時候一模一樣。你很緊張，因為你不知道我會不會聽懂你的暗示，也不知道我會不會答應，因為你保證過我會是自願的。」李翔迅速地說，不讓單于打斷他的話。他笑著走向看上去有點呆愣的單于，然後開始推著他，「來吧，讓我試試看我能做到什麼程度。」他低聲地說，一路把單于推到櫃子後。單于讓著他，順著他的動作。

他想得沒錯，櫃子後面相當於單于的內室，那裡有一張大床。他把單于推倒在床上，然後跨坐上他的身體。李翔能感覺到自己的心臟正在用力地怦怦作響，但在他的手心下，單于的胸口處也傳來了同樣的力道。

單于看著他，然後露出得逞的笑容，「你不會後悔的。」他說，然後開始解李翔的褲子。褲頭的繩結解開之後，李翔整個人趴到了單于的身上，讓單于把他的褲子更往下拉，然後他自己再蹭了兩下，褲子就掉到了床下。他在同一個時間也解開了單于的褲頭。他重新讓自己半跪起來，再把單于的褲子半褪下到膝蓋處。他睽違許久未見的、他的夫君的陰莖半勃著，看上去已經完全足夠巨大，但他知道它還能脹得多大。他扶著單于的肩膀再度下趴，輕輕地用自己也已經半勃的陰莖摩擦單于的，一邊慢慢地調整自己的鼻息，讓它不至於太快開始紊亂。

單于低頭往下，親吻了他的額頭。他抬起頭看著單于有點微紅的臉頰，然後湊上去在單于的下巴上按了一個吻；鬍渣刺痛了他的嘴唇，但他並不討厭這個感覺。單于的手環上了他的身體；這個他也不討厭。

「要是知道只要給你那個你就會答應，我就早點給你了。」單于帶著勝利的笑容。  
「我可不是男妓。」李翔皺起眉頭。  
「我不是那個意思。別生氣，我的中國美人，」單于又吻了一次李翔的額頭，「我只是想說，我勢在必得。當然，」他認真地說，「如果你猶豫，我們也可以只要到這裡就好。」  
「真的？」李翔驚訝地說。  
「我保證過，會取得你的同意。只要你不同意，我們就不繼續下去。」單于說，「當然啦，前提是你能忍著不繼續。」他說，一邊慢慢支撐起自己坐起身，讓李翔再度跨跪在自己面前。他解開李翔的上衣，然後親吻他的乳頭，雙手則開始對著他的臀肉又揉又捏。

李翔發出了些微的悶哼聲。他搭在單于肩膀上的雙手漸漸地變成了環抱，同時慢慢地移動著胯部尋求快感，讓彼此勃起的陰莖相互摩擦。單于打在他胸口上的吐息加重了，同時一手撫摸著他的大腿，一手在他的穴口周邊危險地游移輕撫，手指的溫度和上面的硬繭讓那裡不由自主地抽搐收縮。李翔發自己更硬了，只能更露骨地上上下下摩擦著單于的陰莖尋求快感。他發現單于說的對，他大概、很有可能現在就會在這裡讓單于再度要了他──本來，在單于的每一次拜訪裡，他就從來沒有忽視這份可能性。

然而，只有自己全裸的感覺讓李翔有點不甚滿意。他伸手去拉單于衣服上的繩結，但單于卻猛地抓住了他的手。

「怎麼了？」李翔嚇了一跳，「我只是想看看你。」他有些喘地說。  
「沒什麼好看的。」單于說，一邊抓著李翔的手，一邊重新把臉埋進李翔的胸口。  
「為什麼？你把我都看光了，結果我從來沒看過你的身體。」李翔不滿地說，一邊微微地向後退。單于沉默了一下，然後說：「不好看，別看了。」

「你是女人家嗎？還在意好不好看，」李翔忍不住笑了起來，「快點。」他慫恿著。  
「我是說真的，我…」單于的話只說到一半；李翔沒等他說完，就開始親吻他的脖子側邊。「快。你不想要我了嗎？」李翔在單于的耳邊說，一邊又開始磨蹭單于的陰莖；並不是說他可以很自在地說出這種話，但他打定了主意，不讓自己就這樣保持著從沒見過夫君的全身的狀態。

「好，」過了一會，單于小聲地說，「但你…你得先離遠一點。你會想這麼做的。」他輕輕地推開李翔。李翔感到有些困惑，但單于臉上的表情讓他妥協了。他稍稍挪動自己，坐在單于的接近膝蓋的位置。

單于慢慢地開始解開自己的衣服。

李翔有一瞬間簡直想拿槌子敲自己的腦袋。這不是廢話嗎？他在心裡對著自己吶喊；他當然可以想得到，身處那樣的爆炸之中根本不可能只有側臉上的淺淺傷疤。單于臉上的傷疤一直沿著那一側的脖子往下蔓延直到肋骨，也包括那側手臂的上臂。在這之間的皮膚明顯受到過嚴重燒傷，尤其是左半邊的胸口──顯然是主要的爆炸點──的疤痕非常可怖，增生的組織像老樹的樹根一樣盤錯糾結，而在那之間的空隙則有好幾處呈現著令人頭皮發麻的細小凹凸陷落，凹陷處是燒焦般的黑色，其餘像是腐爛般的紅色；如果單看燒傷的部分，根本認不出來這是人體的一部分。

「…你看過了。那我…」單于很小聲地說，一邊準備把上衣穿回去。

「等一下，」李翔撲上前抓住他的手，「我沒要你穿回去。」他堅定地說。  
「我…」  
「你覺得這會影響我？別忘了，我以前可是個士兵，我對於任何的傷口或疤痕──」  
「我不願意這樣跟你親近。」單于顫抖地打斷李翔的話。

眼前的單于完全不像單于。李翔安靜了一下，但最後決定要堅持下去，「為什麼？」他問，「因為外表？」

「我不喜歡覺得自己不如人，」單于別過頭，「而你…你很美。你知道的。」  
「單于…烏古斯，就算你這樣稱讚我──」李翔搖著頭。  
「你覺得你行嗎？」單于打斷他。  
「什麼？」  
「對著…這個，」單于指著他的傷疤，「你覺得你能貼在上面，而且還能舉得起來嗎？」他質問著，語氣越來越憤怒，「你覺得有幾個人辦得到？你覺得我沒試過嗎？是！是有那麼兩、三個人曾經鼓起勇氣碰了它幾下，但沒有…沒有人能──」

李翔不喜歡說跟人說廢話；他喜歡跟聰明人簡潔地說話，這是他當初喜歡上木蘭的原因之一。但單于，這個男人空有出色的學習能力，骨子裡卻是個蠢蛋。他十分確定這一點，因為直到他用舌頭滑過單于的齒間、開始進攻像他的上顎的時候，單于才終於反應過來，把雙手放在他的胸口，彷彿是要推拒他，卻遲遲沒有施力。李翔按著單于的肩膀把他重新按回床上，然後開始往下沿路親吻他，下巴、脖子、肩膀，一直到那些恐怖的疤痕。他把嘴唇貼在上面，然後落下許多細小的吻。

「──現在還會痛嗎？這些。」他輕輕地問。  
「只有…只有季節或天氣變化時才會。」單于有些呆滯地回答，似乎還處在某種震驚之中。這突然讓李翔感到有些好笑，「那就好。」他說。

接著李翔重新將自己的陰莖貼上單于的，緩緩地摩擦，直到他們雙方都又熱又硬。單于把手放在李翔的腰上，胸口明顯地上下地起伏；李翔在他的疤痕上面呼出呻吟。接著李翔一隻手把自己撐起，一手伸到下面，把他們的陰莖更緊密地靠在一起，同時不停撫弄。不一會兒，兩人的陰莖前端開始都冒出透明的水珠；他們再度接吻；喘息聲在帳棚裡迴響。

突然間，單于抱住了李翔，然後一個翻身──幸好床非常大──就把他壓在了身下。李翔忍不住笑了出來，「說好的可以做一半？」他故意問。

「一個好的閼氏可不能對單于那麼殘忍。」單于也笑著把額頭靠在李翔的額頭上；李翔看見他的眼角有一些反光，「我知道我做過很多保證，但…」他用鼻尖蹭著李翔的鼻尖，「我一定會待你很好很好。會好到，你會忘掉中原…也會忘掉你們那個可惡的皇帝…」他說；李翔不同意地搖頭笑著，捏了一下單于的腰，「真的，他根本不值得你的忠誠，」單于抗議，「我還會…對，我還會讓你忘掉那個叫花木蘭的女人。我會讓你心甘情願只屬於我一個人，」他低聲地說，嘴唇離得跟李翔的不能再近，「除了我以外，心裡再也不會有別人…」

「──等一下。」李翔突然說，同時輕輕推開單于。「怎麼了？」單于困惑地問。

「我…」李翔緩緩地開口，同時猶豫著該怎麼整理自己想說的話，「我知道你的意思，我都懂。我非常感激你，我來這裡的時候絕對想不到你會給我這樣的待遇，也沒想到…也沒想到我們會…擁有這樣的感情。」

「那很好啊。」單于說，語氣裡還有些心急。但李翔想要說出他要說的話；單于對他坦承以對了，他也希望能對他完全坦承。

「但是無論我們之間發生了什麼，無論你待我有多好，而我對你有…有多少情分，我也永遠不可能忘掉花木蘭，」他說；單于眨了眨眼睛，「她是…她是我生命中沒辦法割捨的一部分。我知道你希望我能夠永遠只想著你一個人，但是…但是我辦不到，」他搖搖頭，同時努力按奈下心中莫名的緊張，「即使我希望我能，我也辦不到。」

接著是一段又長又可怕的沉默。單于有好一段時間都保持不動，但接著他閉上眼睛，漸漸地開始顫抖，用力地呼著氣。

「單于…」李翔試著想安撫，但單于猛地撐起自己跳下床，瞪著李翔看，拳頭握得死緊。

「單于，我──」

「你就是要這樣，是嗎？」單于對著李翔破口怒吼；李翔瞪大了眼睛，「也就是說──也就是說，你要告訴我，你的心裡永遠會有一部分屬於那個──那個在我身上留下『這個』的人？」他一邊吼，一邊緊緊地抓住自己的左胸口；他看起來極端狂怒又極端悲傷，像一隻受了傷的野獸。

「單于，烏古斯，我──」  
「出去。」單于用力抽走被李翔壓住袖子的上衣，迅速地把自己的傷口遮住。  
「聽我說，我的意思是我──」

「滾──！」單于爆出一聲又長又大聲的怒吼。李翔從床上跳起來、接住單于朝著他扔去的衣物，然後迅速移動到單于的視線之外。他離開內室，確定單于沒有跟上來，然後才開始胡亂地用衣服包裹住自己。他離開帳篷的時候連呼吸都沒能調整穩定，自然也無暇顧及那些一臉驚嚇、視線來回在單于的帳篷和他之間移動的人們。

他一路越走越快，最後幾乎是用跑的。他衝進自己的帳篷，放下入口的簾幕，然後縮到床上，用被褥包裹住自己。好幾分鐘之後他才終於漸漸能理解剛才發生的事情──他的士兵本能驅使他的身體對當下的情況做出動作，但他的大腦從單于對著他爆出那聲怒吼之後就一直停滯到現在才漸漸重新開始運作。

他迅速地回想著一切。氣氛變化得如此之快：上一秒他們還肌膚相親，感覺一切都很好，很快就會再次結合──然後就急轉直下，單于怒氣衝天地把他轟出帳篷。李翔在床上翻來覆去。他並不害怕──即使事已至此，他還是相信他目前為止所看到的單于──但他心亂如麻，困惑和糟糕的感覺糾結在一起。

他是否做錯了？他想著。他是否判斷錯了，關於自己應該或不應該說什麼？他不應該對單于說那些話嗎？

但話說回來，他是否有需要迎合單于的「每一個」期待？那是閼氏的責任嗎？就算是，那是他所期望的、和單于的關係嗎？

這時，他注意到帳篷外面有人在叫他。他吐出一口長氣，整理好自己的衣服，然後才讓外面的人進來。是一個僕役，臉上表情是完全的驚慌。

「怎麼了？」李翔問，心裡有不好的預感。  
「您在就好了，」僕役看起來鬆了一口氣，「求您去勸勸單于吧。」  
「他怎麼了？」  
「沒人知道啊，誰敢進帳篷的都被轟出去了，只知道他正在大發脾氣，連大閼氏都勸不住了。單于以前從來不會這樣的，大家都嚇壞了。」僕役一臉憂愁地說。

李翔用手抹過臉，「我幫不上忙。」他語帶歉意說。

「拜託您了，單于平日最疼的就是您了…」僕人懇求地說，顯然不知道李翔就是第一個被單于轟出帳篷的人。聽見他的話，李翔的心裡一陣刺痛。  
「我真的幫不上忙。去找別人吧。讓我休息一會。」他仍搖搖頭。

可憐的僕役停頓了一下，但最後還是點頭告辭了。李翔坐在床邊，用雙手抱住頭。

有另一個人來了。他不告而進入帳篷，步履緩慢，逕自在床邊的椅子上坐下。

是丁老。「您怎麼也來了？」李翔問。

「您知道我為什麼來。」  
「我幫不上忙。」  
「沒讓您幫忙，我是來幫您的。」丁老回答。  
「幫我？」李翔訝異地問。  
「您此刻心中想必有什麼關於單于的事情讓您感到困惑或是驚慌吧，」丁老說；李翔不得不承認他一語中的，「我能問問是什麼嗎？」他說，然後把一隻手放到李翔的肩膀上。

李翔這才發覺自己的肩膀一直聳著。他試著慢慢地把它們放下來，然後緩緩開始述說整件事情的經過。

「──我還能做什麼？」他說到最後忍不住有了一些情緒，「單于想要我騙他嗎？如果我答應他，明知自己做不到，這樣他會比較開心嗎？」他按著自己的太陽穴，「我有責任一定要讓他開心嗎？」他問丁老。

「這個問題並不重要。只是，您現在在想這件事情，就說明了您是希望他開心的，是嗎？」丁老反問他。  
「是，」李翔說，發現自己回答得很快，「我當然希望他開心。但他…他在這件事上顯得──太不可理喻了，不是嗎？」他指出。

丁老嘆了一口氣，「單于身上的燒傷，除了族中的大夫，就連我也只在剛開始癒合的時候見過一兩回，其餘見過的人，哪怕只看過一次，也都被嚴格下令封口。那傷不只傷了他的外表…雖然他嘴上不說，但我知道他將之視為一個失敗的記號，也是他害死眾多族人和我的兒子所付出的代價。」

李翔頓時語塞，但隨即很快地又開口：「我能想得到那個燒傷對他來說有很多意義。但是，就像我剛才說的，」他固執地說，「這太不可理喻了。他不能要求我必須對他說謊──」

「──人本來就是不可理喻的。」丁老注視著李翔並且打斷他，「大人啊，」他哀傷地說，「在單于將幾乎可說是代表正室的信物交給了您、又對您展示了他最脆弱自卑的部份之後，您卻在與他親密之時提醒他您心裡永遠會有別人。您這讓單于作何感想呀？」

李翔啞口無言。「我…」他試著說些什麼，但越想，他就越了解到自己做了什麼──不只是他實際做了什麼，而是以單于的角度來說，自己到底做了什麼。

「我得去一趟，是嗎？」他對丁老說。  
「只要您願意去。」丁老說。

李翔點點頭，然後從床上坐起來。

李翔趕到單于帳篷外面的時候，現場已經聚集了一些人。有一部分附近的居民，大部分是僕役。大閼氏一臉憂愁，第二閼氏在旁邊搭著她的肩膀。年紀最小的、從鮮卑和親過來的第六閼氏今年才十六歲，已經開始哭哭啼啼；作為單于長子的年輕人正在幫她擦眼淚。

「您總算來了！」剛才去李翔的帳篷找他的僕役慌忙地小跑步過來，「您快去勸一勸吧。」

李翔點點頭。

「我勸你別太刺激他。」一個非常年長、和單于同樣有著鮮黃色眼珠的男人雙手抱胸，靠在帳篷旁對李翔說。這個人李翔只見到過一兩次，他是單于唯一的哥哥，也是單于唯一攝政的兄弟。他對李翔的態度一向冰冷；雖然單于向李翔保證過他其實是個很照顧人的大哥，但李翔還是一直對他敬而遠之。「那不是我能控制的。」李翔誠實地回答。年長的男人不屑地哼了一聲。

這時帳篷裡傳來轟然的碎裂聲，伴隨著木頭用力斷裂的聲音，聲音之大讓李翔的心臟幾乎停了半拍。僕役們一陣騷動，焦慮地交頭接耳；第六閼氏哭得更響了，年輕人趕緊先帶她離開。「他從剛才開始就是那樣，你如果敢進去的話就去吧。」年長的男人冷冷地說。

於是李翔走進了帳篷。

帳篷裡面目全非。桌椅傾倒著，其它擺設跟物品也都散落在地上，許多都碎了。李翔進去的時候，單于正好又扔出另一張椅子。椅子撞擊到地面，發出了巨大的木頭碎裂聲；木頭的碎屑四處噴濺，李翔抬起手臂及時擋住了一些。

「單于！」他忍不住大喊。

單于轉頭，有一刻他的表情看起來非常難過，但接著就轉為扭曲的笑容，「你還來做什麼？」

「你得停下來，你把所有人都嚇壞了，」李翔試著跟他談道理，「我知道你很生氣，所以我來跟你談，看看有什麼需要解決的。這不關其他人的事情，你也不需要砸東西洩憤。」

「其他人？東西？」單于先是笑著複述，接著開始顯露他的憤怒，「那些是『我的』子民，這些是『我的』東西，」他咬牙切齒地說，「但你不是。中國來的李翔將軍大概不明白。」

李翔瞪大了眼睛。他原本還是抱著即使單于再怎麼發脾氣，自己也必須穩住的心態趕來的；他一向如此，理智、安全與保守是他的作風。

但是單于僅僅用一句話就摧毀了這個心態。很離奇地，明明就在還沒有多久遠的過去，他還會為了被稱作是「單于的閼氏」而感到備受羞辱，然而單于此刻所說的「中國來的李翔將軍」對他的羞辱卻是讓他比當時更加倍地無法接受。那麼這一切到底算是什麼？在他學習了匈奴話、適應了在這裡的生活、在這裡有了自己的朋友之後？更重要的是，他現在還對那個當初硬是把他強娶來的夫君有了情──

如果這些都不夠，他終究只能是「中國來的李翔將軍」，那麼這一切到底又算什麼？

「把那句話收回去。」李翔咬著牙低沉地說。  
「怎麼了？我說錯了嗎？」單于惡劣地笑著，「你就是中國人，你的心還在中國，還想念著中國的一切，」他盯著李翔的眼睛，顫抖地笑，「你還想念著──」

「把那句話給我收回去！」李翔憤怒地吼，衝上前就對著單于來了一記壓制。單于也不甘示弱，仗著肌力上的優勢硬是解了這招壓制，並且反過來從李翔的背後壓住他企圖把他按在地上。但是李翔在技巧和靈敏度上更勝他一籌，沒等到他完成動作，李翔就已經向後對他使出一記頭槌打中他的下巴，再轉身一個掃腿就讓單于摔倒在地。

單于吃痛，發出了像野獸一樣的吼聲；他都還沒完全起身就一個箭步朝著李翔衝過去。李翔借力使力，抓住單于的領口使出了過肩摔。單于被他扔擲出去，重重地撞上了帳棚的柱子，還來不及起身就被李翔從背後用雙手分別從肩膀和腋下架住上半身，同時間他的腰也被李翔的腿夾住。李翔接著往後一倒就完成了整個壓制的動作。

「你這個…！」單于咒罵著掙扎，但是卻沒辦法往後搆到李翔，只能憑著蠻力企圖掙脫。  
「把…那句話…收回去…！」李翔使盡全力架住單于的身體，但是彼此的力量差距注定讓他的壓制無法持久。幾分鐘後，他的四肢在單于持續掙扎的同時漸漸開始發出疲勞和疼痛的抗議；最終，他架住單于的手被單于硬是拉開，兩腿也在單于轉身時鬆脫，於是他仰面被單于壓住了雙手按在地上，身體也被單于給坐住了。彼此之間力氣和重量的差距讓李翔再無可能挽回劣勢；這場扭打結束了。有幾秒鐘的時間，他和單于只是彼此對視著，不停地喘氣。

此時，李翔的心中有那麼一個部分，竟然開始荒謬地希冀著單于會傾下身去吻他。只要單于那麼做，他知道自己就會立刻原諒單于所說和所做的一切。只要單于現在能吻他，他就會當場放鬆自己，讓單于褪去他的衣物，隨便單于想要做什麼，他都會答應。

但是單于僅僅只是嘆了一口氣，「這太愚蠢了。」他低聲地說，一邊放開李翔。他起身，在帳棚的一角拉了一把僅剩的、還堪稱完好的椅子坐下。

「我同意。」李翔坐在地上喃喃地說。他們安靜了一下子，兩個人只是看著地板。李翔忽然感到一陣沒來由的恐懼。

而下一秒單于就讓這個恐懼成真了。「李翔。」單于喚到；李翔抬起頭來看他。

「你想回家嗎？」他問。

「什麼意思？」李翔說，同時胃部感到一陣和打鬥無關的絞痛。

「你想回中國嗎？」單于平靜地問。

李翔別開視線，用力地眨眨眼，然後深深地吸了一口氣，「你不是認真的。」他試著堅定地說。

「如果你想回家，」單于沒理會他，而是看著地板，繼續說下去，「我可以讓第二閼氏的母家暗中派人送你回去。我知道你回不去李家了，但第二閼氏的母家會願意收留你的。你可以隱姓埋名地生活下去，也可以去找…」他停頓了一下，「…去找你想要找的人。」

李翔想再揍單于幾拳。他想大吼，說他已經在家了。他想說他的家就在草原上。他想說──

他想說，有攣鞮氏烏古斯在的地方才是他的家，他一點也不願意離開這裡去任何地方。

他在單于看不見的地方抓緊拳頭，「這樣好嗎？」他沙啞地問。

「嗯。」單于還是看著地上，然後點點頭。

「那，」李翔試著站起來走路，儘管他覺得雙腿感覺彷彿不是自己的，而腳下的土地正在鬆動，「那就這樣吧。」他說。

然後他離開了帳篷。


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
「出去。」

丁老進入單于的帳篷的時候，聽見的就是這兩個字。他沒聽話，而是拖著蹣跚的步伐來到內室。單于正坐在床邊，手裡翻著一本第七閼氏抄給他的千字文。

「我說，出去。」單于又重複了一次，抬起頭瞪著來人。

丁老還是沒有出去，反而又緩慢地往前挪了幾步，然後扶著一旁的架子，坐到了單于的身邊。

「孩子啊。」他說。

僅僅只是這三個字，就讓烏古斯拋盔棄甲、紅了眼眶。「別問了。」他搖著頭。

「我年紀大了。年紀大的人，閒著就愛過問年輕人的事情。」丁老說，「說吧，怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。就是那樣。沒發生什麼。」烏古斯試著不讓自己的聲音哽咽，但失敗了，「事情本來就應該是這樣，是我之前想得太天真了。大哥從一開始就說對了，我做什麼都沒有用的。」他說。

丁老點點頭，「但這樣不可惜嗎？自從他來了之後，你比以前快樂多了。你不想再和他試試看嗎？你說你想讓他當你的閼氏，你也確實一直做得很好。」

「那有什麼用？」烏古斯反問，「我是可以照顧他，待他好，這些能讓他接受我、接受在北方的生活。也許甚至能讓他…起碼有那麼一點點喜歡我。可是他心裡面早就有了別人，是他這輩子無法割捨的。我能有什麼辦法？」他緊抓著手裡的那本千字文，「他說…他說，即使他希望他心裡能只有我一人，他也辦不到。而我也一樣，」他說；有一滴眼淚掉在了書頁上，「我也希望我能接受他心裡永遠會有別人，可是我辦不到。我能有什麼辦法？」他又重複了一次。

丁老聽著，點了點頭。他慢慢地站起來走到烏古斯面前，讓他把額頭靠在自己身上，就像他小時候那樣。烏古斯抓著丁老的衣服開始抽噎著，同時眼淚一點一點地往下掉。丁老輕輕地拍著他的背。

「好了，別哭啦，」過了一會之後，丁老溫柔地說，「要是被你大哥知道，他又要罵你啦。」

「他是該罵我。他早就說過我…」烏古斯停頓了一下，「我被感情沖昏了頭。」他說，抬起頭來擦了擦眼淚。

「這樣吧，」丁老依然拍著烏古斯的背，「我想，等到第二閼氏和她母家那邊聯絡好的時候，你們彼此應該也都冷靜一些了。那個時候你可以親自去送一送他。你們能聊聊草原上的事，然後好好道別，做個收尾。如何？」

烏古斯想了一下，然後點點頭，「嗯。」  
  


* * *

  
  


結果第二閼氏的母家僅僅用了五天便安排好了一切。具體的情況李翔並不清楚，只知道那是一個很少見的機會。錯過了這一次的接頭，可能就要等到來年的這個季節才能再嘗試一次。

這讓李翔五味雜陳。一方面，他慶幸自己可以很快地離開草原，因為自從知道自己即將離開以後，生活在這裡的每一天對他來說都成了一種殘忍。

另一方面，他完全沒有準備好要離開。相對於他在草原上生活的時間之短暫，他的不捨之情出乎異常地多。

他捨不得他的帳篷。一開始這裡只有家具，接著是單于還有鄰居們從四面八方送來的禮物和日用品，之後又有了他自己做的各種訓練用具。角落裡擺著代表族中的比武大賽季軍的紀念雕像，帳壁掛著小童送給他的圖畫。第二和第四閼氏送給他的那株紅景天則擺在他的床頭；他雖然想盡量帶走有紀念性的小東西，但紅景天在中原大概是養不活的，只能捨棄在這裡了。他沒有告訴她們他要離開的事情；如果單于想讓她們知道，自然會說。

他捨不得那個和他亦師亦友的年輕人。他確定自己會永遠想念他的滔滔不絕、和他那副什麼事都是小事般的輕鬆態度。他捨不得他會去幫忙的附近那戶人家，他們的雙胞胎女兒已經學會了怎麼叫她們的爹娘。他捨不得那些在市集上向他打探八卦、再以奶茶賄賂他的親切婦女們。他捨不得草原上的寒風、草原下的雨。

他捨不得攣鞮氏烏古斯，他的單于。有幾個時刻，他好奇自己究竟是怎麼承受住第二次被所居之地拋棄的痛苦而不至於崩潰的。單于送給他的那隻銀鹿還好好地坐在盒子裡，放在一個櫃子的最底層；他一直不敢去打開來看。

李翔整理出了他至今所抄寫、還沒來得及拿給單于的文集，補完了其中的內容，再花時間裝訂。他一邊拉著裝訂繩一邊告訴自己，這是因為父親曾經教過他，做事情要有始有終。但隨即他又在心裡承認，他這麼做不過是為了給單于留下一些什麼。他希望單于可以記得他。他察覺到，自從來到草原、放下了中原的禮教之後，他對自己的感受更坦承了。他用一條粗繩綁穩了這些書冊。這些感受，回到中原之後也都必須收起來。

「李翔。」

李翔轉頭看著掀起他帳棚簾幕的來人。是單于。

太可怕了。李翔在心裡脆弱地坦承；現在光是見到單于，他的胸口就疼痛得快喘不過氣來。「怎麼了？」他平靜地問。

「那邊傳消息過來了。備好行李，明日寅時四刻的時候到營地南邊的崗哨，」單于用同樣平靜的語氣回答，「我會親自送你到接頭的地方。」

「你要親自送我？」李翔問，偷偷在單于看不見的角度抓緊自己的衣角。  
「誰也不知道會發生什麼事。這樣最保險。」單于說。

李翔深呼吸了一口氣，「我知道了。」

單于掀起門口的布簾，正準備離開帳篷的時候，突然又回頭，「李翔？」

「什麼？」  
「這不是你的錯。我不該那樣對你發脾氣。我沒有…我不是想把你趕出這裡，你明白嗎？」單于說，「我只是明白了一些事，覺得這樣對我們都是最好的。」

我知道。李翔在心裡說。你當然是這樣想了。因為你一直都是這樣──李翔，你來草原吧，反正你不喜歡女人而我很寂寞，所以這樣對我們是最好的。李翔，你回中國吧，反正你好像沒那麼喜歡我而我只想找一個我能完全擁有的人，所以這樣對我們是最好的。萬一你會很捨不得我怎麼辦？萬一你走了以後我又很寂寞了怎麼辦？啊，我根本不在乎。

一個徹頭徹尾的蠢蛋。李翔在心裡咒罵。  
  


「晚安，單于。」李翔別過頭。過了一下子之後，簾幕傳來沙沙的響聲。  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
李翔在天色微亮的時候來到了營地南側的崗哨，看見單于穿著他那件獸皮的連帽袍子，牽著兩匹馬。他的胸口依然隱隱作痛。

「只有我們兩個嗎？」李翔一邊把東西搬上馬背一邊問；白色的霧氣從他的口中竄出，「大家放心你沒保鑣就跑出去？」他說。他試著保持語氣輕鬆，就好像他只是要暫時離開營地出去散散心。

「這不是能光明正大做的事情，人越少越好。」單于說，然後騎上馬背。

他們讓馬小跑步，開始一路朝南側前進。李翔跟在單于後面，緊抓著韁繩；他不敢回頭，唯恐自己一回頭，就會忍不住直接調頭折返。

過了一小段時間以後，單于放慢了馬的速度，讓李翔跟在他的旁邊，「李翔。」他說。

「如果是要道歉或道謝的話就免了，」李翔逼自己直視著前方，「你沒有對不起我什麼，我也沒給你什麼恩惠。」他僵硬地說。

「李翔。」單于又叫了一次，聲音低沉、柔軟而沙啞。

李翔掙扎了起來，最後還是回應了，「又怎麼了？」

「你說你常去幫忙的那戶人家…就是生了雙胞胎女兒的那戶，她們有取名字了嗎？」單于問。

李翔忍不住詫異地看著他；這種時候，沒頭沒腦的，問這個要幹嘛？「當然有，她們都出生好幾個月了。」他回答。

「這樣啊，」單于點點頭，「她們可愛嗎？長得多大了？」他又問。

李翔原本還問單于他到底想幹嘛，但回頭一想，離抵達接頭的地方還要一個多時辰。也許單于只是不想讓這段路程太沉悶。

「當然。妹妹長得高一些，還很聰明，已經能喊爹娘了。但是姊姊比較好動。」李翔說。想到那對可愛的雙胞胎，讓他的心情稍微輕鬆了一些。  
「那我之後會去看看她們的，」單于說，「第五閼氏的女兒出生的時候也是活潑好動的那種，我有經驗…就把她抱起來，唱個哄孩子的歌，很快就睡了。」  
「別亂出主意，那個姊姊好動歸好動，可是很怕生，」李翔警告他，「我第一次跟她打招呼的時候她就哭了呢。你長得這麼兇神惡煞的，還是離人家遠一點吧。」  
「你說誰凶神惡煞！」單于不滿地說。  
「你要是長得不凶神惡煞，我都不知道凶神惡煞這個詞是什麼意思了。」李翔哼了兩聲。

單于一臉不同意，但一時間又說不出反駁的話來，「你…！」他張著嘴巴。

李翔看到他這副吃癟的表情，忍不住笑了出來。他笑出來之後連他自己都有些訝異。

這也沒什麼不好的，李翔想。他承認，和單于在一起的時光絕大部份都很令他愉快。雖然現在他們即將離別，但是這點還是不會變，不該令他意外。況且──他又想到──也許談笑著離別會是個不錯的結局。

「我從來沒聽你唱過歌。」他突然想到，不知怎麼地順口就說了出來。  
「什麼？」  
「你說你給你女兒唱過哄睡的歌。但是我從來沒聽你唱過歌。」

「很久沒唱了…第五生孩子也是好幾年前的事了，」單于看著遠方，「我知道我這輩子是不可能有出自我自己的孩子了，所以每個孩子剛出生的那幾年，我都會常常去照看。不過之後我就盡量讓他們多跟自己的生父親近了。畢竟我…」他說，但沒接著說完。

李翔點了點頭，「我明白。」他說。他和單于一樣失去了父親，也和單于一樣，此生不可能擁有流著自己血緣的孩子。也許也是因為這樣，他才會那麼常去幫忙那一戶人家吧。當小女孩用她小小的手掌握住他的手指時，他也可以多多少少地體會到新生的喜悅。

「不如，」單于再度開口，「不如，我唱幾首歌為你送行吧…」他說，用手指搔了搔鼻樑。  
「真的？」李翔說；送行這兩個字讓他的胸口再度疼痛，但他仍微笑著，「我洗耳恭聽。」  
「那太好了。那我就…」單于點點頭。

單于的歌聲和李翔所想的完全不一樣。他以為以單于的個性，為他送行的歌應該會是蕩氣迴腸的，或是悠遠廣闊、符合草原給人的感覺的。

但是單于唱的歌又輕又柔，雖然有聽起來消沉的部分，主旋律卻婉轉輕快，和他沙啞低沉的聲音不太相襯。李翔試著聽出歌詞內容，但是聽唱曲比聽說話要難多了，而且他隱約能聽出內容並不是用他熟悉的匈奴話寫的，應該是某種更古老或更雅致的形式的匈奴語，他只能盡力默背其中的幾句。

「唱完了。」單于說，對著李翔笑了笑。

李翔拍了幾下手，「我收回之前的話。如果你能去為她們唱安眠曲，會很不錯的。」他承認。

「好。如果她們嚇哭了，我就說是第七閼氏叫我唱的。」單于呵呵地笑著。

──但到那個時候，我已經不是你的第七閼氏了。

李翔必須用力抿住嘴唇才能避免讓這句話衝出口，但取而代之的是這句話重擊了他自己的胸口。「再為我唱一曲吧。」他說，一邊放輕語調，盡量讓自己聽起來很平靜。

單于沒有多說什麼。過了一會，他開始唱另外一首。接著又一首。

他們就這樣邊唱著邊前進。偶爾，他們會在兩首曲子中間稍做談話，內容大多圍繞著草原與營地裡的人們：單于的某個兄弟或子女的八卦趣聞、活潑的閼氏們鬧出的大小事、某個出了名會叫賣的市集小販的花招、上一次比武大會的冠軍和亞軍之間的恩怨、某一隻脾氣特別倔的牛逃跑的過程。有幾個話題圍繞著他們的功課：某個中原文字的筆順或筆法、某個匈奴語單字的發音、針對某句中原先賢的名言的爭論。

他們談著所有那些他們談過或者沒談過的瑣事。每當某個話題告一個段落之後，單于就會接著唱下一首。

李翔聽著單于的歌，看著單于臉上淺淺的笑容，突然意識到了一個事實：他渴望這條往接頭點的路沒有盡頭；他希望他和單于能夠就這樣，在廣闊的天地之間、草原之上，兩人相伴，自由高歌，永無迎來離別之時。

他被自己這樣的渴望給嚇著了，只能緊抓著韁繩，把視線別開，直到連眼角餘光都看不見單于為止。

「我們到了。」單于說，指了指前方。

李翔有好幾秒鐘的時間沒辦法回應這句話。最終他只是深呼吸，然後點了頭。過了一下子之後，他們下了馬。

接頭的地標是一棵樹，以中原的標準來說不算高大，完全不到可以當成地標的程度，但這大概是這方圓幾百里內的草原上的唯一一棵大樹了。他們把馬遷到樹蔭下，餵了一些水。

「看樣子接頭的人還沒到。」李翔總算是逼自己說出一句話。  
「他們說中國的關口規矩經常變動，可能是耽擱了。第二閼氏的母家說這組接頭的人馬信用很好，我們只要等在這裡就可以了。」單于回答。

然後，他們也在樹蔭下坐了下來。有好一陣子，他們沒有人說話。氣氛似乎微微地改變了。

「李翔，」過了一會兒之後，單于開口，「你還好嗎？」

──你何必在乎這個？李翔在心裡疼痛而憤怒地回答。「嗯。怎麼了？」

「…沒什麼。」單于說，接著也沉默下來。

但是沒過半刻鐘，他就又開口了，「你到那邊之後…你回去以後，要照顧好自己。」他說，視線盯著面前不遠處的一顆小沙粒。

「嗯。」李翔也盯著地面。

「等一段時間，確定一切沒問題之後，再離開第二閼氏他們家。給自己取一個新名字。如果…」單于停頓了一下，「如果你要去找花木蘭的話，要先派人送信或傳話，不要直接過去。記得要用暗語。你說過花木蘭很聰明，她會懂的。」他說。

「要照顧好自己。」他又重複了一次。

這些都是很基本的事情，李翔當然都清楚。單于應該也知道他都清楚。但他還是說了，而他還是默默地聽著。

──單于叫他要照顧好自己。李翔閉上眼睛，然後深深地吸了一口氣。

他決定把一直藏在懷裡的那個布包拿出來。他不能帶著這個。

如果光只是單于的歌、單于的叮嚀，還有他再也見不到單于了的這個事實，都讓他感到窒息般的痛苦，那他就勢必無法帶著他懷裡的這個東西活下去。這東西不屬於中原，不屬於李翔；這東西屬於自己再也不是的第七閼氏。李翔沒辦法一邊帶著這個，一邊照顧好自己。

「這個，」他對著單于遞出了那個紫色的布包，「還給你。」他說，然後直接把東西放進單于手裡。

單于有些訝異地看著他，然後解開了那個布包。

是那隻鎏銀的鹿。

「這個東西…它屬於你的正妻。」李翔說。  
「我的正妻──」  
「──你心目中的正妻。能讓你父親在天之靈能有所安慰的人。在往後的日子裡，能和你一起躺在那片草原上的人，也讓你願意讓他看你的疤痕的人。」李翔說，然後終於鼓起勇氣，抬頭看著單于。

單于平常閃著銳利金色光芒的眼睛，在樹蔭底下變成了沉穩的暗琥珀色。他看向手裡的鎏銀鹿，又看向李翔，然後眨眨眼睛。

「不了，」然後他用非常、非常輕的聲音說，「它已經是你的了。」

李翔看著他，「但、但是…」

「我知道，」單于說，「我明白你的意思。但這東西，我還是要送給你。」他說，然後牽起李翔的手，把布包放進李翔的手心裡，「如果你不喜歡，或覺得沒辦法留著，那你想怎麼處置它都行…但它是你的了。」

李翔看著手裡的那只鎏銀鹿，視線在它與單于的琥珀色眼睛之間來回地看。「單于。烏古斯…」他顫抖地開口，「我、我不能…」他向著單于伸出手。

單于看了他一眼。接著他拿起了布包，直接把它塞回了李翔胸口的內袋，「我是單于，我說可以就是可以。」他說，一邊理好李翔胸前的衣服，「我沒辦法跟著你一起去，」他把手按在李翔的胸口，布包所在的位置上，「而它能保你一路上平安。」

李翔倏地抓住單于的手腕；他感覺自己被徹底擊潰了。「烏古斯，你聽我說…」他看著微微有些訝異的單于，呼吸漸漸有些急促，視野裡開始出現浸水的模糊，「我…我還不想離──」

「──別動。慢慢轉過身。」一個尖銳的男性嗓音在他們後方不遠處響起。

李翔回頭。對方有六個人，看起來像是專門打劫路過旅人和行商的強盜。男人手上拿著一柄匕首。

李翔慢慢轉身站了起來。單于也跟他做了一樣的動作。

「把身上的東西都交出來，」那個男人又說，「還有那兩匹馬跟上面的所有東西。只要你們照做，我們會留你們一條性命。」

「你們惹錯人了。」李翔冷冷地說。

單于則輕蔑地勾起嘴角，「拿得到的話就來啊。」

──這太簡單了；當這場打鬥開始的時候，李翔是這麼想的。對方只不過是人數比較多而已，怎麼看都只是一般的劫匪。然而他們，一個是當今最強的北方草原民族的領袖，一個則是曾率領過全中國最好的軍隊、且迄今從未停止過訓練的將軍。他們唯一的缺點是兩個人沒有真正意義上地合作戰鬥過，也沒有能夠搭配的招式，只能做到最基本的彼此注意跟相互掩護。

兩個人的戰力都在對方的任何一人之上，這點是可以確定的。但是隨著時間的推進，戰況卻越來越讓李翔感到憂心。他用力地將其中一名劫匪摔倒在地，發現自己已經有些力不從心；雖然他的實力在對方之上，但對方卻意外地非常耐打。他迅速地轉頭看了一眼單于；單于抓住其中兩個劫匪的頭髮然後讓他們互撞，表情看起來有些凝重，額角也出了一些汗。情況有些不妙；只要他們無法徹底把對方打倒，兩個人的體力最終還是耗不過六個人的。

另外，那個一開始出聲威脅他們的男人很明顯地在保留實力，從頭到尾的攻擊都只是在做做樣子。很顯然，他存心讓自己的同伴消耗他們的體力，然後才準備要在恰當的時機出手。

李翔同時必須應付至多三個人的攻擊、還要分心抽神去注意那個拿刀的男子，疲勞也在影響他的判斷力。一個錯誤的揮拳時機讓他的攻擊不僅撲空，反而被對方一拳打倒在地，緊接著他的腹部就承受了一個踢擊。

「李翔！」單于用力甩開兩個企圖架住他的人，但是動作並不夠快。

拿刀的男子迅速上前抓起李翔，把刀架在他的脖子上；另外兩個人則按住李翔的手臂。如果不是前面經歷了漫長的消耗戰，李翔或許還有可能在這種情況下掙脫，但現在他哪怕一稍稍施力腹部就會疼痛，速度也不可能像狀況良好時那麼快，貿然掙扎很可能送命。

李翔看見單于的臉色一下子刷白了。「放開他。」他說。

「那就要看你開的條件了。」拿刀的男人說。  
「你們要什麼都可以，」單于幾乎是立刻說，「你們只需要放他走。我們在等人來接他，所以你們只需要留一匹馬給我就好。」

「什麼都可以？」拿刀的男人跟旁邊的同伴使了個高興的眼色。

「什麼都可以。」單于點點頭。

劫匪中的另外兩人迅速地開始將李翔的那批馬的馬背上的東西都搬到他們自己的馬上。「天啊，都是中原的好貨。你們真該僱一大批保鑣的。」他們笑著說。李翔瞪了他們一眼。單于只是看著他們。

「那邊有人來了。」不久後，其中一個劫匪瞇著眼睛望著遠方，「一個人，兩匹馬，還有一輛馬車。」  
「嗯，時間剛好，不是嗎？」男人老神在在地說。他用下巴指了指單于，於是其中一名劫匪抽出了另一把刀架在單于的脖子上，另一個劫匪架著單于的手臂。

男人放開了李翔。「往前小跑步，搭上那輛馬車，讓他把你載到離開我們視線的地方，」他威脅地說，「如果你敢中途回頭，或是讓馬車往這邊來的話，我們就會把他殺了。」

李翔轉頭，望著單于。

只要一個眼神就好。只要一個暗示，他就會冒險出擊。單于是他見過最強的男人，被區區的小刀架住脖子，只要他願意，應該能脫身才對的。

「還愣著幹什麼？」男人再度舉起刀。

可是單于看起來非常地平靜。

「去吧，」他看著李翔，「去吧。我會沒事的。」他說，語調輕柔而含糊，「永別了。」  
  
  


* * *

李翔在廣闊的草原上奔跑。

他頭上頂著藍色的天、白色的雲，風聲在他的耳邊呼嘯，植物在他的衣袍下擺處沙沙作響。

他突然記起，在他剛抵達匈奴營地的那幾天晚上，他躺在床上時總是忍不住會幻想此刻的情景。當時他以為，這種情況發生的時候，代表著他正在奔向自由、奔向家鄉與家人。

可是現在不同了。他做著跟當時幻想中的完全一樣的事，但卻是遠離他曾經的家、他曾經的丈夫，遠離了那些他曾經擁有過的、最美好的一切。他原以為當這個情景發生時，他會像是解脫了一般大口呼吸，而不是感到猶如窒息。

他向前跑著，直到與馬車會合。車伕確認了他的身分，問他怎麼沒有在接頭點等著。他沉默地搖了搖頭，接著就爬上了車。車子調頭之後，開始往前移動。

馬車裡的另一個男人向李翔做了自我介紹；他是第二閼氏的弟弟。

「姊姊她好嗎？她的兒子呢？」他問。  
「嗯。他們都很好，」李翔低著頭，「尤其是你外甥，很熱情的一個人，教會了我很多。」

男人點點頭，接著開始說起話來。李翔安靜地傾聽著。男人在當年第二閼氏進宮的時候才九歲，但他和姊姊從小就很親近。當初就是他想辦法聯絡上了姊姊已經出嫁到北方的女兒，讓她派人在一個招待外族進宮的節日裡偷偷從冷宮帶走了姊姊。自從得知明明多年來都忠心耿耿的姊姊竟被打入冷宮之後，他就對皇上這個曾經的姊夫感到心灰意冷。

「──但姊姊的來信裡總是說單于跟皇上不同，說他人很好，」他說，「難怪外甥女要把姊姊安排到他那邊去。」

「對，」李翔終於開口，「他很好。」他喃喃地說，「非常地好。」  
「我當初還很擔心，覺得外甥女怎麼會把姊姊安排到匈奴那裡去。但是後來我發現，外面的事情跟朝廷告訴我的相差了十萬八千里遠。」男人說。  
「你說的對極了。」李翔閉上眼睛。

「…你還好嗎？」男人小心翼翼地問。

李翔張開眼睛，想回答說自己還好。

但是當他把手放上胸口，想稍微安撫一下那裡的疼痛的時候，他摸到了單于放進去的那個小布包。他顫抖地把它拿了出來，然後打開。

「那是什麼？」男人好奇地看著。

「一件禮物。」李翔回答。

這個回答過於簡單了。那只鎏銀鹿，是單于的父親送給他的母親的禮物。是單于父母的遺物。是單于準備要給他真正的妻子的信物；他期盼著自己也可以像父親遇到母親一樣，遇見一個他能真心相待的人。單于幾十年來的悲傷、思念、盼望都寄託在那上面。

可是單于卻把這樣東西給了自己。就算是在彼此將要分別之際，他還是堅持要他收下，只為了希望他一路上能夠平安。他緊握住那隻鹿，用力地抿起嘴唇，眨了眨眼睛。

「…李翔。李翔？」男人叫了他兩聲。李翔抬起頭。

男人看著他，然後微笑了起來，「你…希望我停車嗎？」他問，一邊用下巴指了指他手上的東西。

李翔愣了一下。

但接著他就點點頭，「對，」他沙啞地說，眼淚滴出了眼眶，「請停車。拜託請停車。」  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

單于在接頭點的那棵樹下坐了很久。他一邊休息，一邊壓著自己肋骨下的傷口。他必須緩一緩才能再度上路；那些混蛋連一匹馬也不願意留給他。他背靠在樹幹上，想著是要等一下血止住了就啟程，還是等營地有人發現他不見了然後來接他。

他猜想李翔應該沒有注意到自己在打鬥中被其中一個人的刀子給劃傷了的事；深色的吸水毛皮替他掩蓋了他的失誤。這是他自己的錯，他不夠信任李翔的實力，太分心去注意他了。他知道李翔在最後看著他的意思，但他負了傷，已經不可能在那樣的情況下掙脫了。

再說──就算掙脫了又如何呢？打敗那群劫匪，之後呢？重新把李翔帶回去嗎？那又能改變什麼呢？

李翔。他動了動嘴唇，無聲地唸著這個名字。

然後他發現自己的鼻腔無預警地痠了起來。他試著忍住，但沒有效果。

反正，這裡也沒有人。他天生活該註定一個人。

於是他縮起膝蓋，抱起手臂，然後低下頭；眼淚開始在他的袖子上緩緩地蔓延。他試圖保持安靜，但接著就忍不住開始抽泣，肩膀隨之抖個不停。

奇蹟曾經發生過。上天曾讓他擁有過一位真正的閼氏，但最終，他還是將他弄丟了。李翔叫他留著那只鎏銀鹿、把他送給他未來的妻子，可是誰都知道奇蹟是不可能發生第二次的。再也不會有了。單于非常肯定。所以他必須要讓李翔把它給帶走；就算留著，它也只會提醒他，他曾經短暫地擁有過一位他真心愛上的、同時也對他真心相待的，唯一一位的妻子。

「欸。」

單于嚇了一跳，猛地抬起頭。但是來人坐在馬上，背著陽光。淚水也讓他看不清楚。他只好用袖子擦擦眼淚，然後再度抬頭。

「你怎麼還在這裡？他們連馬都沒有留給你嗎？」李翔皺著眉頭說。

單于看著他，有好幾秒的時間說不出話來。

有那麼一瞬間，他只想要不顧尊嚴、不顧身分、不顧一切地哭；他想把李翔從馬背上拉下來，把他抱在懷裡──或甚至，被他抱在懷裡；他想要像那些戲曲裡面和丈夫破鏡重圓的妻子一樣，抓著良人的衣服，把額頭靠在對方的肩膀上，向他訴說自己所有的情與愛。他費了很大的功夫，才壓抑住做出這一切的衝動，讓頭腦冷靜下來、把該確認的事情先確認好。

「那是我要問的，」接著他終於開口，「你怎麼沒搭上馬車？出了什麼事嗎？他們──」他慌慌張張地想站起身，但太快的動作牽動了他腹部傷口附近的皮肉，「唔。」他捂著傷口又跌坐在了地上。

李翔立刻下了馬，「怎麼回事？」他蹲在單于身邊，「你受傷了？」他說，一邊拍開單于企圖遮掩的手，揭開他捂著的地方的衣物，看到了有些乾掉的紅色血跡。單于把眼神別開，但仍看到李翔的胸口上下起伏。「只是一道淺傷。沒真的傷到什麼東西…已經結痂了。」他含糊地說。

「我們得立刻回去幫你包紮。」李翔說，一邊站了起來。

但是單于卻仍坐在地上。「怎麼了？」

「那匹馬是中原的馬，」單于用下巴指指李翔騎過來的馬，「所以你有碰到接頭的人了。為什麼沒有跟他們走？」他看著李翔，「你該不會是明明想走，但又不放心我單獨跟劫匪對峙？就那麼小看我嗎？」

李翔的眉頭皺得更緊了，「想走？」他難以置信地哼笑了一聲，「你到底哪隻耳朵聽到我曾經說想走了？」

單于一時語塞，但很快地又回嘴，「你說過，花木蘭是你生命裡沒辦法割捨的一部分，」他乾澀地說，「你都這麼說了，還會想怎麼做？」

李翔伸手抹過臉，用力地呼吸，「這怎麼會是我想的？這些難道不是你想的主意嗎？」他質問，「你想要我完完全全忘掉花木蘭，而我辦不到，所以你就想要我滾，難道不是這樣嗎？」

「我…我沒那麼說。我說過了，我沒有要趕你走，我只是──」  
「只是怎樣？」李翔反問。  
「我只是希望你能去見你想見的人、待在你想要的人身邊！」單于提高了音量，「我曾經以為…以為只要我夠努力、做得夠好，事情一定就可以──我以為你會改變想法──就好像就算我是遠親一樣能當上單于一樣──但是顯然我錯了。」他說，然後低下頭。

李翔沉默了一下，然後再度蹲下來；單于困惑地看著他，「好吧。那現在我回來了，你還是覺得自己錯了嗎？」他嚴肅地問。

聽到李翔這麼問，單于一瞬間看上去有點茫然。「那你為什麼回來？」他小聲地問，「你不想見花木蘭嗎？」

這次李翔沉默了更久。他深深地吸了一口氣，然後才開始回答，「誠實地回答的話，當然想。」

單于的視線再度垂了下去。

「可是…」李翔接著又說下去，「可是我也想見你。」他說；單于迅速地又看向了他，眨了眨眼睛，「如果有機會能見到木蘭，可是代價是再也見不到你，那我不要這個機會，」他說，「我想…」他伸出手，覆上了單于的臉頰，然後用拇指擦掉他眼角殘存的淚痕，「我想，你也已經成了我生命中不能分割的一部分。」

單于說不出話來。他輕輕握住李翔撫摸他的那隻手，讓它貼得更緊一點，好確定這是真的，而李翔現在對他說的話也是真的。他得確定這不是一場夢。因為這美得就像是一場夢。

「就跟你想要我忘掉木蘭，可是我就算想要也辦不到一樣，我沒辦法…我沒辦法離開你，」李翔說，接著跪起來，把額頭靠在單于的額頭上，「我不可能忘掉你。就算我想要，我也辦不到。在你把那隻鎏銀鹿放回我懷裡之後，我就辦不到了。」

單于感覺到自己的心臟怦怦地跳。「好。」他只能吐出這麼一個字。他們就這樣維持著額頭靠著額頭的姿勢，持續了好一會兒。

「那麼，快點上馬吧。」接著李翔站了起來，臉上還有一點紅暈，「如果還有什麼事，路上再說。」

李翔先上馬，然後伸手去拉單于，讓他坐在自己的身後。

一開始他們很安靜，四周只聽得到馬蹄聲。單于起先還有點拘謹，但他實在太累了，而且還受了傷，過了不久之後，他就一點一滴地開始把身體輕輕地靠在了李翔的背上，直到他連臉頰都靠在了李翔的肩膀上。他一隻手按著傷口，一手扶著李翔的腰際。李翔前進的速度比來時慢得多，他猜想是在避免自己的傷口被拉扯。

「對不起，」單于小聲地說，「我把你弄丟了。」

李翔停頓了一下才回答，「我是人，又不是東西，沒什麼弄丟不弄丟的。我能去自己想去的地方，」他用同樣的音量說，「我們只是一時走散了而已。我就回來找你不就好了。而且…」他又說，「我答應過你，就算有一天，我不再是你的閼氏了，我們也不會變的。」

單于深深地吸了一口氣，又把眼睛閉上。

「…單于？」  
「嗯。我在聽。」  
「…別再哭了吧…」李翔囁嚅地說。

單于原本想回答「我才沒有」；但他張開口，停頓了一下，說：「要你管。我是單于，我愛做什麼就做什麼。」

李翔輕笑了兩聲，「隨便你吧。」

單于也笑了，「你呢？」他問，「你有哭嗎？」

李翔嘆了一口氣，「有，」他承認，「在車上。第二閼氏的弟弟全看見了。」

「那真是太不公平了，」單于悶悶地說，「我都沒看到。」  
「什麼不公平…我不是…」李翔停頓了一下，「我不是第一次見到你的時候就有哭了嗎？」他說，聲音小得不能再小。

單于猛地把下巴抬起來。「欸，小心別動到傷口。」李翔大喊。

「我說它已經結痂了。那都那麼久之前了，已經不算了，」單于不講理地說，「要公平的話…」他把扶著李翔的腰的手繼續往前伸，直到來到李翔的小腹，「你回去之後也要哭一次才行。」他靠在李翔的耳朵旁邊說，「你那樣的時候很美。」

他看見李翔的後頸瞬間紅了起來。「回去再說吧…」李翔嘆著氣說，但並沒有拿開單于的手。

「單于？」過了一會，李翔開口。  
「嗯？」  
「我…我能跟你談談木蘭的事情嗎？」李翔說，但很快地又說：「如果你不想的話，也沒關係。」

單于閉上眼睛，做了一個深呼吸。他是不會逃避問題的，「說吧。」

「不知道你記不記得我說過，你和木蘭很像。」  
「嗯。」  
「你們都…不在乎某些規矩、不拘小節…你們遵從自己的本心。她想要讀書跟習武，你想要迎娶一個男人…而你們也真的這麼做了，而且不覺得有什麼錯。」  
「這些本來就沒有錯…」

「我知道。但是…」李翔停頓了一下，「木蘭是第一個在我面前這麼做的人。她讓我看到了…一種可能性。我們能活得不一樣。在遇到她之前，我的生活過得很循規蹈矩。我讀書、習武、追隨我爹的腳步成為武將，至於我那些…不一樣的部分，我就試著忽略它。可是木蘭不做任何別人說她該做的事。我一開始覺得她瘋了，但最終…她讓我佩服。」

「好。」單于小聲地說。

「所、所以，我想說的是，」李翔的聲音突然變得有些著急，「她教會了我怎麼去欣賞像你們這一類的人。像是…那些你對聖賢書的不同見解…在我遇到木蘭以前，我一定會覺得你不學無術。或是，既然女人可以覺得錦緞的衣裳很難看，那、那我也可以覺得怕苦不肯喝藥的男人很可愛。」他說。單于把臉整個埋在他的背上，模糊地抱怨了幾聲。

「這就是為什麼我不能忘記她。她就像是…打開了我的視野，讓我能看到新的風景。而…」他又停頓了一下，「而你就是那一道新的風景。你明白嗎？」他問，聲音有點猶疑。

「…嗯，」單于還是把臉埋在李翔的背上，「我明白了。」他說，然後把李翔摟得更緊了一些。


	9. Chapter 9

李翔看見前方的營地的時候覺得無比安心。他過去從沒想過他會因為看見匈奴的營地而開心。

這時已經是中午過後；通常這個時候，匈奴人都會稍事休息、睡個午覺，營地比平常相對安靜。南邊附近的衛兵一看到他們就朝他們的方向騎馬奔來，但很快他就認出那匹陌生的中原馬馬背上的是他們的單于和閼氏。他停下來，遠遠地對單于行了大禮。

他們抵達南邊的檢查哨後下了馬。這時，從檢查哨的帳篷裡走出了一個人。

竟然是丁老。

「回來啦。」老人慈祥地笑著。

「呃。嗯。」單于有些困窘地點點頭。

「回來了就好，回來了就好，」老人還是笑著，「食物和換洗的衣服都已經準備好了，都放在兩位各自的帳篷裡。」

「謝謝。」李翔說，「但我想單于需要先去包紮。」

「哎呀，您受傷了？」老人擔憂地說。  
「只是小傷，沒有大礙。我等一下自己處理就好。」單于回答。老人有些猶豫，但還是點了點頭。

「你也快點回去吃飯休息吧。」單于對李翔說，笑容顯得有些緊張。  
「嗯。呃。你也是。」李翔說，不知怎麼地也緊張了起來。

李翔的午飯吃得食不知味。他現在應該很累了，該躺下來休息一會兒；但他的心臟怦怦地跳，明明覺得安心，卻同時又興奮得有些坐立難安。他試著冷靜下來，控制自己不要表現得像個情竇初開的少女那樣。他盡量控制自己，避免自己一個人在帳棚裡一邊想著坐在路邊哭的單于一邊傻笑。他控制自己，避免自己迫不及待就想去單于的帳篷找他。

──也不可以想著他們之後會如何地溫存。李翔挫敗地用手摀住臉。

這時帳篷外面響起了一個聲音。「李翔？」

李翔用過快的速度起身去掀開門口的布簾。「單于。」他眨眨眼睛；單于看起來有點喘，像是一路跑過來似的。「呃，」單于摸了摸鼻子，「你吃過飯了嗎？」

「嗯。進來吧。」李翔說。

他們坐在平常用來讀書那張桌子的兩側。李翔從剛剛開始就想見單于──雖然考慮到他們上一次見面的時間，說是「不想和他分開」可能還比較恰當──但他現在反而不太確定自己該說些什麼。

「你在馬車上的時候，」單于率先開口，「車上有人嗎？」  
「有。是第二的弟弟。」李翔回答，然後跟單于說了車上發生的事情。

「這樣啊…幸好我有把那個留給你。」單于說，微微地勾起嘴角。李翔摸著自己的胸口，「嗯。」他點點頭，「但，」他又說；單于好奇地看著他，「也許我無論如何都會下車的。可能是在更遠的地方，但現在想起來…」他一邊說，一邊把那隻鎏銀鹿拿出來把玩，「我最後還是會下車的。我想，就算我最後真的到了中國，我也還是會在某一天想辦法回來找你…」李翔說；在他說這些話的時候，些微的熱度湧上了他的脖子，但感覺並不壞。

「這樣啊，」單于笑了出來，「那丁老算是幫你省了一大堆麻煩。」  
「丁老？」李翔問，接著恍然大悟，「你是說──」

「你想想看，你才剛回來，他就已經準備好了你的食物，還送到你的帳篷裡了。他早就知道你會回來。而且一開始就是他建議我應該親自送你去接頭點的。聯絡第二閼氏母家的事情我是交給他去辦的，我猜他應該也有跟第二閼氏說這件事，所以第二閼氏她弟弟才會在馬車上跟你說那些話，故意要讓你…」單于停頓了一下，似乎是在想該怎麼說明。

「──讓我想起來你有多好。」李翔輕輕地接話。單于抹了一下自己的臉頰，「這個嘛，我…我也不算…」他結結巴巴地說；李翔開始笑了起來。

他們對視。單于看著他，接著突然站了起來，走到李翔面前。「怎麼了？」李翔問。但是單于沒有回答，而是跪了下去。「單于？」李翔慌張地想去扶他起來，但單于卻把他按回去椅子上。接著，單于擠進了李翔的雙腿之間，然後去解他褲子上的繩結。

李翔知道他想幹嘛了，「你應該…你現在應該休息…」他慌亂地搖著頭。

「我不想休息，」單于抬起頭瞪了他一眼，「而且我猜你也不想。」他說，然後低頭逕自掏出了李翔的陰莖，一下子就含住了前端、開始舔舐。

「嗯…」面對突如其來的刺激，李翔忍不住從喉嚨裡發出呻吟，「等等…這…不可以…這不合規矩…」他一邊搖著頭，一邊呢喃般地說；單于的口腔裡就跟他的身體一樣高溫，包括舌頭也是，而且靈活得不得了，光是只照顧前端就能讓李翔的腰因為電流一樣的酥麻快感而痠軟下來、身體止不住地發抖，「唔嗯…」他忍不住呻吟。

「我是單于，規矩是我訂的，」單于抬起頭說，嘴唇已經變得有些發紅，「從現在開始，只要單于想，他就可以跪在他的閼氏面前舔他的陽具，直到──」他說，一邊用他蓋著薄繭的手撫弄李翔的陰莖。李翔一隻手用力抓著一旁桌子的桌角，一隻手跟單于的另一隻手相握，嘴巴張著，用力地喘著氣。「──直到他的閼氏的陽具變得又硬又大為止。」單于說，然後又去舔李翔的陰莖；他含住龜頭，用舌頭繞著它畫圈，然後再深深地吞進去。

「不、不──」李翔用力地搖著頭，「這太過了，單、烏古斯！」他叫到，幾乎是用求的。單于這才吐出了他的陰莖；唾液和他自己分泌出來的淫液沾滿了單于的臉。

突然，李翔迅速地離開椅子、抱住了單于的肩膀，然後不顧剛才的口交，吻上了他的的嘴唇。他滿意地看到單于滿臉通紅；雖然他知道自己也是一樣。這是他們第一次接吻。

接著單于緊抱住李翔，開始用力地回吻；李翔被動接受了一會兒，接著開始反客為主，把舌頭伸進單于的唇齒之間，用舌尖去感受單于的那顆虎牙。

結果反而是單于被嚇著了，「唔！」他發出了一聲悶在吻裡的驚呼，突然之間變得一動不動。李翔忍不住開始呵呵笑了起來，不得不結束這個吻。單于也跟著笑了，然後又低頭重新吻住李翔。這一次，他們成功地掌握了節奏、達成了更好的默契；這個吻斷斷續續地持續著，直到他們站起來往帳篷深處移動、雙雙倒在床上為止。單于背朝下地躺在床上，抱著李翔親吻。

「你確定你的傷口沒問題嗎？」李翔在單于一邊有些狂亂地吻著他的頸側、一邊伸手去解他的衣服的時候忍不住問。  
「我都包紮好了。」單于的語氣聽上去毫不在乎。李翔微微推開他，然後伸手去解他的衣服，看到傷口確實已經包好了。「看吧？我說沒問題。只是小傷。」單于說，一臉地自滿。李翔露出哭笑不得的表情，「好吧。」他說。

單于伸手去環住李翔的脖子，又向他索要了一個吻，然後伸手去脫李翔那原本就已經快掉下來褲子；李翔也有些迫不及待地去脫單于的。接著他們就像那一天一樣，相互摩擦著彼此潮濕的勃起，不同的是他們現在還會時不時地喘息著親吻。李翔偷偷地向下看了一眼單于的陰莖──跟他記憶中的一樣，巨大得幾乎有些可怖，但也和記憶中的一樣令他著迷。

他稍稍往下移動，然後開始親吻單于的陰莖，接著含住它。單于的吐息開始粗重了起來，一隻手扶著他的頭，像是鼓勵一般地撫摸。這讓李翔又想到了他的初夜；被這根龐然巨物硬是頂弄上了高潮的回憶讓他緊張，但並不令他害怕：單于當時沒有傷害他，所以現在也不會。他相當肯定是永遠不會。他時而親吻龜頭，時而舔舐冠狀溝，又往下服侍了莖柱，還學單于剛才做的那樣，在含住龜頭的同時移動舌頭──單于的陰莖實在太大，他沒辦法真的畫圈。李翔舔掉了龜頭頂端冒出的、帶點腥味的透明液體；男性的氣味在他的口腔裡擴散，光是這股氣味就使得他的陰莖更硬了，於是他一邊努力吞下單于的陰莖，一邊忍不住伸手撫摸自己。

「等、等—─等一下！」單于突然叫出了聲。  
「怎麼了？」李翔有些喘地抬起頭，「你不能在這種時候喊停…我、我已經──」他結結巴巴地說，但「準備好了」這幾個字卻遲遲出不來；他沒辦法承認，光是含著單于的陰莖、想著自己的新婚之夜，他的後穴就會在碰都沒被碰過的情況下微微抽搐地收縮。

「不、不是那樣的，」單于用挫敗的語氣說，「我、我沒有…我沒帶油過來。」

李翔只看了他兩秒鐘。然後他朝旁邊移動了一下，伸手到床底下拿了一個罐子。

「你怎麼…」單于訝異地瞪大眼睛，看著他手裡的那罐豬油，「為什麼你的帳篷裡會有…」

「還能是為什麼？」李翔粗魯地說，「你經常過來，所以我想…」他解釋著，感覺到自己連耳根都發紅了，「就…誰知道你什麼時候會想幹嘛？」他小聲地說。

單于眨了眨眼睛，接著用力拉過李翔，突然再度開始熱烈地親吻他的嘴唇。「唔嗯──」李翔發出一陣悶哼。「你一直在想這種事嗎？在我們讀書的時候？」單于笑著說，眼睛裡閃著金光，「你盯著我的舌頭看的時候是想記住發音，還是想要吻我？或者──你就是想要我的舌頭去舔你的陽物？」

「都有、都有，」李翔投降似地胡亂回答；反正他已經自尊全無，早在慾望的面前拋盔棄甲了，「所以拜託你快點…」他說。

「哎呀，但是，」單于笑著說，「我受傷了。我恐怕我這次是沒辦法幫你了。」他聳了聳肩。

李翔瞪大了眼睛看著他。

「好吧，如果你做不到也沒關係，」單于連忙改口，「單于很願意為他的閼氏服務…」

「誰說我做不到的？」李翔反駁。他在單于有點不知所措的眼神注視之下轉過身，兩腿跨在單于的身側，身體微微下趴，把又挺又翹的臀部對著他。他沾了豬油，然後鼓起勇氣，閉上眼睛，把手伸往了自己的胯下。他伸進了一根手指──沒什麼異樣的感覺。於是他開始試著按壓內側，就像當初單于當初對他做的一樣。

「天啊，」他聽見單于近乎呢喃地說，「你該看看你自己…」  
「我…我自己又看不到…」李翔小聲地說，「這是給你看的…」  
「…我太榮幸了。」單于低沉地說。

李翔在試圖放入第三指的時候遇到了困難；主要還是心理上的障礙。他在穴口邊緣按壓著想挺進，但卻遲遲沒能成功。

「我來幫你吧。」他聽見單于說，然後是對方坐起身來的聲音。「等、我自己可以──」李翔囁嚅地說。

「啊…！」他在單于的手指滑進他的後穴裡面時一下就叫出了聲。他當初在新婚之夜上咬牙忍耐了許久，心中滿是羞憤和恥辱。但現在，他不僅主動對著單于展示著自己，還在單于的手指伸進他後穴的第一時間便坦誠地發出了愉悅的呻吟。單于的手指比他粗得多了，一下子就將他擴張開來，手指上的繭摩擦著會令他的腰緊繃地反弓的地方。

「啊、哈啊…嗯…」李翔喘息著，感受著單于的手指帶著他自己的手指在後穴裡進進出出，攪和著豬油和他自己的體液，發出明顯的啵啾聲。他垂下頭，往下一看，從兩腿之間能隱約看見單于的另一隻手正在套弄著他自己的陰莖；它已經脹得比剛才更大了，幾乎要讓李翔擔心起它等一下到底進不進得來；但同時這也帶來了強烈的視覺刺激，讓他的後穴不由得地絞緊了裡面的手指。他咬緊了下嘴唇，不得不在心中承認──他想要那個，非常想要，想要得不得了；他想要那根又燙又粗長的陰莖撞進他的身體裡、把他填得滿滿的，就像他們新婚的時候一樣；他想要單于抱著他然後用那根陰莖幹他，把他幹得高聲浪叫、叫得連帳篷外面的人全都聽得到。

「單于…」他終於忍不住開了口，「可以了，你…你做吧…」  
「還要再一下下，」單于說，但聲音裡隱隱地有著忍耐的感覺，「我不想傷害你。」他說。  
「你不會的。我又不是沒侍寢過…」李翔試圖辯解，甚至沒有發現自己現在事實上是在求單于幹他。

單于沒有理會他的話，而是伸入第二根手指繼續抽插。李翔發出了一聲拔高的悶哼；他被擴張得更開了，令人難受的空虛感開始從穴口往深處蔓延。「已經可以了吧？」他艱難地搖著頭，「第一次的時候就是四指了，我──」

「那一次我算是強取了你。這一次才是我們真的兩情相悅的，」單于說，然後親吻了李翔的臀部，「我想要一切都很完美。」

李翔聽見這句話之後抽出了自己的手指，然後轉過身面對單于。「一切都很完美，烏古斯。」他認真地說。然後他一手環上單于的肩膀，一手扶著單于的陰莖，對準了自己已經開發好的肉穴就往下坐。

「哈啊──！」李翔顫抖地發出喘息聲；這個姿勢讓單于的陰莖插得比第一次的時候還要深，不只柱身撐開了他的後穴，龜頭也頂到了先前從沒有被觸及的地方，從那裡竄出的快感讓他舒服得全身都又痠又麻；陰莖的高溫彷彿融化了他的腸道內壁、使之柔軟地貼合了陰莖的形狀。

單于摟住他的腰，「還好嗎？」他問；他自己的呼吸也變得有些沉重了。李翔低下頭，和他繾綣地親吻，「很好。我只是需要…先適應一下。」他紅著臉說。

然後他注意到單于的眼眶看起來又有點紅了。「怎麼了？」他笑著說，「怎麼會是你哭？哪有丈夫在行房的時候哭的啊。」

「我也不知道…」單于沙啞地說；他停頓了一下，又說，「我跟你說原因，但是你不能笑我。」  
「好。」李翔點點頭。

單于抿了一下嘴唇，「你知道，我其實從來沒有…我從來沒有跟一個真的想和我在一起的人做過這些…這麼久以來，你是我第一個真正的閼氏。」單于說。李翔突然很想用手撫摸單于的臉，而他也真的這麼做了。

「所以，這對我來說才是第一次…你明白嗎？我想…」單于把手覆上李翔摸著他的臉的手，「我想，這讓我現在更…」他說，然後臉頰越來越紅，「這讓我現在感覺自己更像是你的…妻子。我知道這沒道理，但我不知道…我不知道該怎麼形容…」他斷斷續續地說，「我…我很緊張，也很高興，同時又覺得很…脆弱。可是我還是只想跟你一起。這很複雜…我找不到恰當的詞，在我會的任何語言裡都沒有。」他說。李翔用拇指輕輕地摸他的臉。

「我可以…當你的妻子嗎？」單于問。

李翔不喜歡說跟人說廢話。他喜歡跟聰明人簡潔地說話。或者更多時候，他更願意用行動說話。

他抱住單于，緊貼著他的身體，把下巴靠在他有傷痕那一側的肩膀上，然後開始上上下下地移動跨部。單于發出了粗重的喘息，然後一邊親吻李翔的頸側，一邊伸手去揉捏李翔的臀部。李翔先是小幅度地移動，接著在感到自己的身體已經完全接納了那根龐然大物之後，他就咬住下唇，開始用力地操自己；他放開單于的陰莖直到幾乎只剩下龜頭在裡面，然後又重重地坐下，「嗯！」他發出一聲尖銳的喉音；但這沒有讓他停止，反而是更激烈地動作，「嗯！哈、啊！」他叫著，把單于緊抱在懷裡；他在坐下時放鬆，好把單于的陰莖整個納進自己的身體裡、讓龜頭撞進最深最柔軟的地方，又在抽出時刻意收緊，讓冠狀溝擦過每一寸的內壁，「啊──嗯、哈啊──啊！」

「李翔、李翔…！」單于在他耳邊喘息地喚他的名字，「天啊、你…」他倒抽了一口氣，「你快要把我給…！」他說，重重地喘著氣。

「這可是我妻子的、初夜，我想…嗯──！」李翔看著單于已經有些迷濛的金黃色眼睛，「我得做到完美、不是嗎？」他說，然後親吻單于的嘴唇。

「你很完美…你一直都很完美。」單于低聲地說。他抱住李翔，讓兩個人輕輕地往側邊倒。接著他把李翔的一條腿拉起來、用手肘從膝窩處扣住，「可以嗎？」他問。「妻子都這麼問了，會有丈夫說不行嗎？」李翔笑著回答。

單于聞言，把他抱得更緊，強而有力的腰部開始擺動，把陰莖一次又一次地插進他的身體裡。「唔、嗯、嗯！」李翔把臉埋在單于的肩頸之間，發出彷彿很難受似的悶哼，卻一邊在單于的腰每一次上抬的時候刻意把臀部靠過去，於是單于的陰莖每一次都用力地撞進去；他的臀部和單于的腿相互打擊，肉體的碰撞聲在帳棚裡規律地響起。

在昏昏沉沉中，李翔突然想到，在他們第一次行房的時候，他遮遮掩掩地不想讓單于注意到他的勃起，卻被單于硬是翻過來看。於是他伸手去抓單于的其中一隻手腕，然後在單于稍微疑惑的目光下，把那隻手放到自己又硬又濕的陰莖上面摩擦──那都是過去式了；現在，他想要單于知道他把他幹得有多舒服、他有多享受這個。

單于的臉幾乎立刻就脹紅了。李翔自己也一樣，但他還是忍不住笑了。

「嗯，你也只能笑到現在了。」單于不甘示弱地勾起嘴角，接著翻了個身把李翔壓到身下；李翔配合他，甚至主動把腿勾到單于的腰上。「嗯、啊！」李翔一下子就被他操得高聲叫了出來；顯然，學習能力很強的單于在一開始的騎乘位裡發現了他其實能插得有多深，於是立刻充分利用了這項情報。「舒服嗎？」單于問他。他用力地點頭。

「嗯…！哈、啊、啊──！」李翔叫著；何止舒服，他簡直被身體裡的陰莖頂得腦袋一團亂；同樣是身體深處，自己掌控節奏享受和讓單于去佔領它是完全不一樣的事情。

而他的確希望單于去佔領它。李翔摟住單于的脖子和肩膀，一邊發出難耐的悶哼聲一邊和他接吻。他要單于去佔領他；他不要單于拋下他，也不要單于覺得自己必須與某個在遙遠他鄉的人共享他。他要單于放心地擁有自己、放心地知道他們永遠都擁有彼此。

終於，他在單于又一次撞進他的身體裡時劇烈地高潮，「嗯、哈啊──！」李翔弓起腰部、一股一股地射精。單于和之前一樣，在他射精的時候也沒有停止動作，於是高潮的快感連綿了好幾秒鐘，讓他忍不住眼眶泛淚。就在眼淚滴出眼眶的時候，單于發出了一聲低沉的嘆息，把精液洩在了他的身體裡。

「李翔…」單于喘息地低語，然後吻掉他臉上的淚水，「你這個樣子的時候真的很美。」他說，語氣近乎虔誠地讚嘆。  
「謝了。」李翔半閉著眼睛、氣若游絲地說。他原本回到帳篷時就已經很疲憊了，休息沒多久之後就又做了劇烈的房事，如今高潮之後睏意像潮水一樣捲來。

「這樣吧，」單于躺到了他的身邊，「等之後情況好一點，我可以把花木蘭找來。」  
「…真的？」李翔輕笑了兩聲，「你不會又不高興嗎？」  
「不會，」單于乾脆地說，「承你所言，就是因為有她，我們現在才能在一起。況且，」他轉過身面對著李翔，然後笑著主動鑽進他的懷裡，「人家都說，要做中原人的正妻，就得有容人的雅量。」

李翔笑了幾聲，「我保證你不必那麼做…」他睡意朦朧地說，「我愛你。」

隨後他摟著單于，沉沉地睡去。  
  
  


* * *

單于在李翔的懷裡醒來。李翔還在睡。他把臉頰貼在李翔的胸膛上感受溫暖的起伏。過去從來沒有人會在跟他共度春宵之後留下來睡覺，他也從來沒有覺得有必要要求別人這麼做。這是他第一次渾身赤裸地在某個人的身邊醒來，還是在那個人的懷裡。

他感覺到自己一直以來都想錯了。他想要的並不是某個人；他想要的是某個人想要他。而的確有人是要他的，他想到。他把臉埋進那個要了他的人的胸口，然後深吸一口氣，感到無比滿足。

他悄悄地起身，觀察了一下李翔的睡臉。他忍不住偷偷地又傾下去沾一下對方的嘴唇。然後他穿好衣服，走出帳篷。身為單于，他總是有事務在身，也有義務每隔幾個時辰就要出現在他的子民面前一會兒。

在回自己帳篷的半路上，他遇到了大哥。

「結果你還是把他帶回來了？」大哥嘆了一口氣，搖了搖頭。  
「我沒有，」單于抬頭挺胸，「他自己回來找我的。」他理直氣壯地說。  
「啊，難怪你看起來這麼高興。」大哥聳聳肩，「你不怕之後同樣的事情又發生一次？」

「才不會，」單于直接越過他的大哥走掉，「我們可是成親了呢。」

──END


End file.
